Hunters of the Light
by LaughingMack
Summary: Jaune Arc's going to BACON! I mean Beacon! Hmmm? What's that? An "Awesome Jaune with a Harem" Fanfic? How unoriginal. Jauney boy here is a full fledged Jedi Knight who has come to Beacon to work undercover. The rest of the description is in the first chapter as a prologue. Be warned. Rating is for various content including blood, gore, language, puns, etc. FEM REN! UNDER REWRITE!
1. Chapter 1

Hey, LaughingMack here. Please forgive me for anything that might seem a little bothersome. I am rather new around here as a person with an account. For several years I'd just read anonymously. Now I've finally grown a pair and decided to write a few of my own and or leave some comments. (What have I done?!) Anywaayysss... On with the Show!... Or is it Fic in this case?... I dunno...

STAR WARS!

Hunters of Light!

For thousands of years the Jedi Order has protected the the Galactic Republic and the Outer Rim and kept the forces of Darkness at bay... But in the foar reaches of the stars beyond the Outer Rim, a new threat is growing on the small green and colorful world of Remnant.

Jedi Master Ozpin who has stationed himself upon the planet under the guise of being the Headmaster of Remnant's Beacon Academy has requested aide from the Order in dealing with this threat of the Dark Side.

Newly appointed Jedi Knight Jaune Arc has answered the call and will act as a first year student to prevent the oncoming danger to the galaxy.

"Hmmmm... Apparently this Remnant has no knowledge of the galaxy around it. They seem to have a somewhat tribal view of the Force in the form of magic. Aaannnd they've got some darkside abominations known as 'the Creatures of the Grimm'. Great. Just great..." Jaune Arc was currently inside his personal freighter the _Centurion Eagle_ that he won in a game of pazaak against a rather drunk smuggler. Who then tried to shoot him since the guy was a sore loser. The ship being modeled after the famous _Ebon Hawk_ , was incredibly durable and fast. And just slightly sluggish with the turrets. "Okay, is there any other info about this place the old man could have sent?" Taking a look, the young Arc could see that there was no more to read. It was impressive that Master Ozpin did manage to get this much out to one of the Republic outposts in the far reaches of the Rim. Still, this Remnant was in the unknown and uncharted parts of the galaxy so it was no surprise to the Jedi Sentinel. "Let's just hope the coordinates he sent are accurate." Crossing his fingers, Jaune punched in the numbers. Suddenly, all the stars within sight bcame blurs as the _Centurion Eagle_ lurched forward and into unknown space.

Meanwhile...

"Ironwood," A grey haired man with a cane began, "in a few days your sources may pick up on an unusual flying aircraft. I would appreciate it if you would order your forces to leave it alone and you to keep this away from the public." A large man in a military uniform looked to the image before him. "I can understand why you'd want to keep this from the public, Ozpin, but why on Remnant should I keep away from it? For all I know it could be a threat to Atlas!" The man now identified as Ozpin calmly smiled and to a sip from his coffee, "Oh I can assure you that the person on board is quite dangerous. But he is of no threat to Atlas. Rather, he is a powerful ally that is coming to help us. I have turned to call for his help ever since Qrow told us that the Queen has gained new pawns. Just be patient. I am sure you will have a chance to speak with him soon enough."

And that's our prologue! Sorry for it being kind of short. I'll try to update as often as possible. And for your information, the movies are not totally canon to the story. This is to give me some freedom with my story.


	2. Arrival

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN EITHER RWBY OR STAR WARS. If I did own both. This wouldn't be a fanfic. Star Wars belongs to Disney and RWBY belongs to RoosterTeeth and Monty Oum. May he rest in peace and be remembered forever as the brilliant mind behind RWBY.

"Lightsabers? Check. Lightsaber parts? Check. Spare clothes? Double check. Crocea Mors? Now where did I put you? Oh there you are! Okay, and finally... my onesie. Okay, I'm good to go!" After stuffing everything into his bags Jaune felt his ship drop out of hyperspace and went to look outside. "Aaahh... I always did love looking at a planet from or-! What happened to their moon!? It looks like some cruiser came by and just blew a chunk out of it!" Jaune simply stared at the natural satellite and its debris, completely dumbfounded. After a few more moments staring at the partially destroyed moon Jaune shook himself and pulled in for a lading upon the planet's surface.

Upon closer inspection, Remnant appeared to be mostly unpopulated. Mostly untouched by its more civilized inhabitants, they seemed to be mostly concentrated in four territories. Sure there appeared to be a few settlements outside these areas but they were nowhere near as advanced as the main four. _Now where to land..._ That was Jaune's primary concern. _If I were to go anywhere near the main four territories they'd likely shoot me down seeing as how I don't have the means to properly communicate with them, my only option is to land outside their borders. But I don't want any of the less modern natives to freak out and get hurt by my ship or by Seevie._

Ah, yes, Seevie, otherwise known as CV-03. A droid of Jaune's design, CV is a small astromech droid similar to the T3 units but more sleek and with the capacity to "transform". In reality, CV has two modes. Stand-by and defense. When "transformed", CV turns into a short yet humanoid combat droid. (Imagine a slightly shorter female version of the exos in Destiny.) Jaune would update her upon her requests, which lead to her constantly evolving. Yes, CV is referred to as a her. Recently, she had become unusually distant from Jaune. She was entirely self-aware, so it made sense. Still, Jaune was troubled by this. Normally Seevie would be right there to help him out.

"So this is Remnant, huh?" Speak of the devil. "Oh hey Seevie! Yeah, this is Remnant! Pretty green too. I was expecting a more barren wasteland. Like Korriban." Jaune turned to see CV in defense mode, carrying her favorite DC-17 blaster. Jaune immediately felt horrible for what he was about to say. "I see you're in defense mode. I'm really sorry, but I'm going to need you to stay with the ship. From what I understand, the inhabitants of this world aren't quite space-age-ready. I have no idea how they may react to seeing a droid that can think and feel for their own self." Jaune saw her lower her head and Seevie's blaster was holstered. The disappointment she felt was easily seen. CV-03 _loved_ going out with Jaune. "I... I understand." If she could sniffle she probably would have. To Jaune, that would have been too much. Only Jaune knew that the CV in her name stood for "Cute Violence". He loved all things cute and had especially designed Seevie for that. A cute droid. Now before you start pointing fingers at poor Jaune, he doen't have any weird fetish like that. (He may be a lowkey masochist and will never admit it, but he was not into sex-bots.) He saw Seevie as a daughter or little sister. "If you need me I'll be in the security room." She slowly and sadly shuffled out of the cockpit. Jaune turned his attention towards the planet. _There's a red forest down there in that territory, I'll land the Eagle down there after nightfall._

 **TIMESKIP** (Because I'm lazy.)

The _Centurion Eagle_ had finally touched down in a sinkhole Jaune had located. "Seevie! I'm going now! Please look after the ship!" No response. "I'll bring you some souveniers! And maybe some new friends!" The silent treatment huh? "Okay, I'm gone. And please, take care of yourself." And with that, Jaune turned to leave.

-Five minutes later-

Things had been rather quite for the blonde Jedi. "Hmm... I sense... Something... With a jump back, Jaune unsheathed Crocea Mors and took a look at what was now standing where was just an instant ago. Some great bear-thing with glowing red eyes and bone-like armor plating stared right back at him. Jaune could feel the Dark Side emanating from it. And, its desire to kill. Another one of these things came barreling out of the shadows. "Friend of yours?" A roar from the beast was Jaune's answer, and the pair made a mad dash at him. "I thought so." Jaune stepped to the side and held his blade out. The Force-forged sword bit into the first beast's flesh and severed its front left leg. Putting it out of comission while Jaune focused on the smaller and probably younger companion. The Force-user reached out and balled his hand into a fist. The bear-like beast found itself lifted into the air and thrown into a tree with such force that said tree exploded into splinters. Jaune noticed a particularly large splinter with a very fine point. Using the Force, he called it over to himself and gripped it within one hand. Placing it in front of himself, Jaune dug the peice of wood into the ground and allowed the monster to charge at him again. With its maw gaping wide open, the black beast failed to notice the spike in the ground and impaled itself onto the giant splinter through the mouth. "So intelligence is not a strong suit for these guys." Jaune noted while thrusting Crocea Mors into the spine of the larger creature. "Okay, to sum it up; creepy black bodies with bone armor, check, evil red eyes of doom, check again, intense desire to kill me? Check, check, checkitycheck. These guys must be these Grimm old Ozzy warned me about." It was then Jaune heard howling in the distance and watched the bodies of the pair he had just slain dissipate into a black mist. "Alright on the list of things that was not okay, that was really not okay. Totally going on the NOPE list."

-Some time later-elsewhere-

Ozpin was watching a feed on Forever Falls. _There he is. My trump card..._ He'll need to meet with Jaune over there in the area... And help Jaune create a fake background and forge his way into Beacon. Ozpin doubted Glynda would allow for another random entry into the first year's roster. After that stunt he pulled with the young miss Rose. Its a shame Glynda couldn't feel the Force. Then she'd feel the potential within the fifteen year old reaper. She'd also feel that coffee was actually integeral to the success of this fine school. Well, it could have been better. She could have been weak-minded. Then Ozpin could have just gotten her to agree with whatever he wanted. That'd be nice. Ringing up a VTOL, Ozpin prepared for a trip to Forever Falls.

-Back with Jaune-

"Hooohhh-boy... These guys are persistent! Isn't that right Master Ozpin?" Ozpin, stepped out from behind a tree. "I see that you have senses as sharp as I've been led to believe." Jaune decided to look upon the face of the Jedi Master, "Well, I actually noticed you a few minutes ago. You could have stepped in you know. Would have saved me a sheathe." Jaune held up the remains of the scabbard to Crocea Mors. "I think I can get you a new one... Come with me. We're going to Vale."

AND CHAPTER! Just so you know, I won't be following the RWBY canon altogether that well either. I'll follow it up to certain points and then let Jedi Jaune change things up a bit at certain events. Why? Because I've pretty much nearly completely changed Jaune's character! I made him a Jedi Knight for crying out loud! Heck, even his genetic makeup has been reprogrammed by me! Feel free to reveiw and leave comments. Advice is always appreciated. And guys, please keep it reasonable with the flames and don't start a war down in the comment section. I'm already too late aren't I?

NEXT TIME: Jaune meets his harem. That poor lucky bastard... Prepare for altered characters!


	3. Initiation Begins

Disclaimer: Go to chapter 2!

 _This is Hell..._ Jaune was currently trying to keep in his last meal (some wonderful thing that has just recently been introduced to him called a donut), when he overheard the overly-excited voice of what he was guessing was the rather attractive blonde female hugging a shorter female with pale skin, dark hair with red highlights and a black and red gothic dress. Now that Jaune had noticed them, he felt it. A stirring within the Force. They were both sensitive. The smaller one had far greater potential than her buxom friend. She seemed to have the potential to match a mid-level Knight! _Potential apprentices? Perhaps. I'll need to evaluate them at a later time, they are both very strong in the Force. For now, I have more pressing matters to attend to... WHERE THE FIERFECK IS THE DAMN BATHROOM ON THIS THING?!_ It was then, Jaune rushed past the two girls as he spotted a trash can. "I guess the view's not for everyone..." Jaune couldn't tell which of the two said it. But he knew it was one of them. Thankfully, he avoided vomiting upon the blonde one's shoes.

After getting off the damned contraption that Ozpin called a VTOL Jaune started kissing the ground he was on. _By the Force, I need to remember to use the Force to fight that curse._ After his stomach had settled, Jaune heard an explosion, whipping his head to prepare for an attack, all he saw was poor little red in the middle of a crater getting yelled at by some stuck up girl in white. Jaune felt Snow White would be better off with a smile on her face rather than that scowl. As the white one left, Jaune walked up to the younger girl. "Need a hand?" He held one out that she gladly took. Soon enough they were walking together and getting to know one another. "Well," started Jaune, "what if I started calling you 'Crateface'?"

"Hey, it was an accident!" Rebuked Ruby. "And, I'm sorry about the whole 'Vomit-boy' thing. It was just the first thing that came to my mind." Jaune accepted her apology. "Sooo... I've got this thing..." From under her red cloak, Ruby pulls out a red and black mechanical looking scythe. "Woah, is that a sniper I see built into that?" Ruby's silver eyes went wide with excitement. "Yeah! I'm surprised you spotted that, most people don't!" Jaune smiled, he and this girl would get along great. "Since I showed you my baby, Crescent Rose, what do you have?" Uh-oh. Jaune didn't want to show her his lightsabers, that'd probably be a bit too much for her right now. She'd probably die from her weapon nerdgasm. It would be for the best if he waited until Jaune was more familiar with Ruby and she had a better understanding of the Force. "Hmmm... I've got this sword. Doesn't turn into anything. Nothing terribly special." _Aside from being able to withstand lightsaber blows and channeling the power of the Dark Side._ "Its sort of a hand-me-down from one of my ancestors." That was more of a half-truth. While the weapon did belong to him by birthright, Jaune took it by force. But that was a story for another time. "Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Yeah, a classic. "Thanks, the scabbard turns into a shield and back in case I ever get tired of carrying it." Jaune explained while fumbling with the sudden deactivation of "shield mode". "But won't it still weigh the same?" The young girl asked. "Yeah..." Ruby simply giggled, but then abruptly stopped. "Jaune, do you know where we're going?" Jaune didn't have a clue. "Nope, I was following you..."

TIMESKIP TO THE OPENING CEREMONY

"Hey Ruby! I saved you a spot!" Ruby turned to Jaune, "Sorry Jaune, my sister's calling me over. It was nice meeting you!" And with that, she used her semblance to leave the poor blonde boy alone to meet up with her sister. "Hey sis! I see that you've made a friend! Its good to see you getting along with my boyfriend, considering you two are probably gonna have to interact with eachother pretty regularly." Yang said in a half teasing, half serious manner. This surprised Ruby. Typically, while she was considered a party-girl, Yang never laid claim to any male before or make any first move. She was surprisingly picky about which boys she allowed to even attempt to form a relationship with her. Such boys were labelled as 'potentials', never never 'boyfriends'. Most of the time, she'd call things off within a day or two. Unsurprisingly, this meant Yang had never had a _real_ boyfriend. Somewhere, deep down inside, Ruby felt a pang within her heart. "Oh? Is that so? If he's your boyfriend, why didn't you every mention him before? To me, or Dad? For that matter, if he's your boyfriend, why didn't he mention your name while he and I were getting to know each other? I don't think he is your boyfriend!" Ruby challenged. Her elder sister leaned back in a show of mock surprise. "Oh he is my boyfriend alright. He just doesn't know it yet." Yang smirked eyeing the blonde Knight in the crowd just aimlessly looking around... "Anyways, aside from meeting him, how did it goooo?" Ruby immediately forgot about challenging Yang about Jaune and immediately started going off about everything up until Jaune helped her up. And that's when Weiss decided to show up again.

"You!" Ruby jumped into Yang's arms like Scooby Doo with a cry. "Oh no! It's happening again!" "You are lucky you didn't blow us up off the cliff when you sneezeed like that!" Those words only confirmed Ruby's story about exploding. "Oh my gosh, you did explode..." Yang murmured. She then attempted to talk Weiss into leaving Ruby alone. "Hey look, I'm really sorry about earlier, but don't you think you're being a bit too hard on my sister? How about you two forget this happened and start over?" She suggested. "Yeah, I'll go first!" Ruby piped in, eager to get Weiss off her back. "Hi! I'm Ruby Rose, wanna be friends?" The red caped girl then held out her hand. "Oh of course I would! We can go shopping, paint our nails, and talk about cute boys like blonde and scraggly over there..." Weiss sarcastically responded. Ruby, did not pick up on it. "Wow! Really?" Weiss shot her down with a flat look. "No."

Apparently, Jaune had heard Weiss mention him, somehow, and came over. "I'm a natural blonde you know..." He mentioned. Weiss made a disgusted snort and was about to turn away when Jaune caught her by the shoulder. His flirty and friendly demeanor gone. "You should know, it is considered unwise and sometimes outright rude to make off-handed remarks about somebody you know nothing about. I may be from outside the Four Kingdoms, but I have some manners at least. Where I come from, talking like that will only get you killed. Just something to think about. And before you go, maybe you shouldn't be so quick to blame that explosion on Ruby. It's kind of your fault for shaking a loose vial in front of her nose. Perhaps you need to reread that book your holding." And with that, he let her go. Weiss stood there, stunned, no-one had ever spoken to her like that. This commoner, from outside the Four Kingdoms, this nobody, this savage, had just come up and spoke to her and called her out and she was left with no response. This was a whole new experience, he was from outside of Atlas. He was from _outside the Four Kingdoms._ "D-do you even know who I am!?" She stammered. "Quite frankly, no. I don't. But I feel like this is the part where you go off about how you're some big deal." He paused, allowing her to begin her tirade. She took the opportunity. "I-I am Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. A-aand I command your respect!" Jaune raised an eyebrow, then smirked. "No, you demand my attention. I am Jaune Arc. And I believe the headmaster of this school is about to begin his speech..."

AFTER OZPIN'S SPEECH

All the first years had been sent to the ballroom and were preparing for bed. "It's like a giant slumber party!" Yang exclaimed. "Yeah, but I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys here." Ruby quipped, just briefly looking up from what she was writing. "I know I do." Was all Yang said. She was looking at the male half of the room. Searching for a particular young fellow blonde. There he is... and he's wearing a onesie... Jaune saw Yang looking at him and waved with a smile. Yang giggled and waved back. Followed with the universal "come hither" motion. Jaune did as instructed and greeted her and Ruby. "Yes, how may I help you two fine young ladies this fine night?" Ruby looked up to see her blonde savior from earlier. "O-oh hey Jaune! Don't mind me, just writing back home to my friends that I left behind when coming here." Jaune looked surprised. "Hmm, so you came in here early? I thought you were just short," he joked. "It's not funny! I'm here alone with none of my friends from Signal! All I've got is you, Yang, and that Schnee girl who keeps yelling at me..." Ruby defended. "Okay, okay, don't get so worked up, if it makes you feel any better, I'm left all my friends behind too. Not that I had very many to begin with..." Jaune muttered the last part under his breath. "Aaaww... Don't worry Jauney, I'll keep you company whenever you start feeling... Lonely..." Yang offered with a sly grin. For some reason, Jaune felt very uncomfortable around Yang. The way she said that, just bothered him in a way he couldn't quite figure out. "So what's with the onesie?" Jaune now took a more put-off expression, "What's wrong with my onesie?" Yang realized she was on thin ice with her fellow blond. "Nothing! Nothing is wrong I was just curious. That's all!" Jaune visibly relaxed. "A friend made it for me. She's pretty caring like that. Plus it's pretty fun to watch people's reactions like yours." Ruby started cracking up. "He got you Yang!" Jaune started to laugh as well. "Let's see if we can ge you a new friend Rubes. We can start with the girl reading that book." Jaune suggested.

THE NEXT DAY

Jaune woke up with a start. His conversation with that Blake girl had brought back some memories in his dreams. He let slip he was from Korriban and had to recount a few of his life's events. The four girls, Weiss had shown up, were oddly interested in his life outside the Four Kingdoms. He gave them a somewhat cesored and slimmed down description. He was born into slavery. His mother was a slave to his father, who was a part of a type of cult. When Jaune was twelve, he stole his father's sword and ran away. He's been running away from them ever since. To Weiss, this only served to show that he was some unclean and uncultured swine who did not deserve to be here at Beacon. In her eyes, he was nothing more than a coward and thief who only knows how to lie, cheat, and steal. No better than the White Fang. The other three girls felt bad for him. He's obviously been through a lot. He left out most of the major details. Like the abuse, that was a given. And the fact Jaune was raised to be a Sith Assassin and was a rather successful one. He also left out the fact that he murdered his bastard of a father and ran off to join the Jedi where he quickly became a full Knight in their Order.

Now, Jaune was looking for his locker. "626, 626, where is locker 626?" Eventually, he came across Weiss with some evil grin and cloud over her head. Was she plotting something? And who was the redhead standing right next to her? She looked uncomfortable. "Hey there, Snow Angel! I don't mean to intrude on your nefarious scheme, but your friend here looks pretty uncomfortable." Jaune then turned to the amazon, "Hey, name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue... Ladies love it!" The girl giggled, "Do they now?" Jaune gave her a confident look, "I dunno, you tell me." This was the point where Weiss butted in. "Do you even know who this is?"

"Can't say that I do..." He gave the redhead a wink. "This is Pyrrha Nikos!" Weiss exclaimed. "Hmm... Doesn't ring any bells..." Weiss was shocked, "She's the four times champion of the Mistral Tournament!" No reaction. "She's on the cover of Pumpkin Pete's Marshmellows cereal box!" That was her last attempt to get him to react to Pyrrha's fame and discourage him from trying to team up with the champion. "Okay, no offense, but that sounds absolutely disgusting! Who's idea was it to create pumpkin flavoured marshmellows?!" Weiss through her hands up in the air as a sign that she had given up. "Yeah, my thoughts exactly, but it's pretty popular. Unfortunately, the cereal isn't very good for you..." The now named and titled girl agreed. Weiss then grabbed Pyrrha's arm, "Come on Pyrrah, let's go find someone else to be on our team..." As Pyrrha was being dragged away, she called out to our blonde hero "You're right! I do love the name!"

Eventually, Jaune found his locker, grabbed his sword and one of his lightsabers for good measure. He kept the energy weapon hidden within his hoodie. (Yes, Jaune still wears the same outfit from the actual series. He does it to look a bit more normal.) Jaune then made his way to a cliff where he saw everyone else gathering. He stood upon a metal pad and awaited further instruction.

"Now, I know you all have been hearing rumours about team formations," Ozpin began, "today we are putting those rumours to rest. You will be sent into the forest below and head North. There you will find an artifact and bring it back. The first person you make eye contact with will be your partner for the rest of your time hear at Beacon." With that, Jaune felt Ruby's world shatter. Poor girl. "And do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path. For if you don't, you will die." And with that, Ozpin started launching students into the air. Jaune failed to notice this and while attempting to glean more information about this 'landing strategy' he himself was sent flying into the air. _I am so Force pushing him off that cliff when I make it back._

WITH RUBY

As Jaune was sailing through the air Ruby had set herself on finding her sister since Weiss was too mean, Blake was too quiet, and while Jaune seemed like a nice guy, she doubted he'd be any good in a fight. Oh how wrong she was... Then she ran into the last person she wanted to be partners with. Ice Queen.

WITH PYRRHA

Pyrrha came to Beacon in the hopes of becoming a huntress, yes. But that was a secondary objective. Her primary one as much as she hated to admit it, was a selfish motive. She wanted real friends. Ones who did not care for her money or fame. But what she wanted even more than just friends, was a lover. She had come to Beacon to find somebody to love. Somebody just as powerful and skilled as she was, and if they knew nothing about her, all the better. It was a long shot, so she resigned herself to hoping that she'd either come across somebody who was equal to her in ability, or knew nothing of her. The chances of finding both in one person were astronomically unlikely. Some higher power must have heard silent cries, because on her first day at Beacon, she noticed the most handsome, blonde haired and blue eyed, young man. She wanted to go up to him when his shorter friend had left him and say hello. But she found herself rooted to the spot. Later, this very morning, she finally had a chance to speak with the young man. His name is Jaune! He was kind, and freindly. The best part was, he didn't even know who she was at all! It was like he had never even heard of Mistral. Perhaps Jaune was from outside the Four Kingdoms? It was a possibility. Currently, the amazon was scoping out the area when she finally spotted what she had been searching for. Acting quickly, Pyrrha deployed her spear, using her semblance, it went through Jaune's hoodie and wen sailing into the forest into a tree. "Thank you!" Was the distant cry that she heard. "I'm sorry!" Was her return call. _Jaune Arc, you will be mine!_

BACK TO JAUNE

The young Knight simply hung there. Hanging on the spear. Jaune decided now would be a decent time to do some meditation while he waited on the owner of this spear to retrieve it. Closing his eyes, Jaune immeresed himself within the Force and felt everything around him. Weiss and Ruby ended up as partners. Oh boy, that was going to be fun. Weiss had left Ruby only to see him. She went back to the little reaper. A vibrant young girl had paired herself with a quiet young woman with a pink stripe in her hair. Pink stripey, Jaune could feel, already had some understanding of the Force. But her skill was that of a youngling. Jaune could help with that. It appeared that all the girls he encountered here could feel the Force to some capacity. Ruby was undoubtedly the strongest of them all. Not quite as powerful as Jaune, but still pretty powerful. Yang and Blake had paired up. Jaune found comfort in that. Perhaps Blake could tone Yang down a little. He felt he wouldn't be up to the challenge of her constant flirting as playful as it was. (Little does he know, but Yang was legitimately coming on to him.) Upon sensing Nikos, he felt she was making a beeline for him. _Ah, so she's the one who threw this spear... It appears that I will be her partner._ A few minutes of meditation later Jaune opened his eyes. Pyrrha would be arriving any second now...

 **AND CHAPTER!**

 _ **I know I said Jaune would meet the harem in this chapter, and he has. Just not directly in Ren and Norah's case. By the way, fem Ren's name is Lae Ren. And yes, right now, Weiss has a very low opinion of Jaune. Since he was born a slave and outside of the Four Kingdoms, he is seen as something beneath her and not really worth her time. He's not even being registerd as a full person in her eyes. Anyways, Ruby, Yang, and Pyrrha already have the hots for Jaune while Blake has yet to be revealed on her views. Finally, I did go there. Everhbody's Force Sensitive! But they are each of varying strength. I'll let you guys vote strongest to weakest aside from Ruby, she is the strongest out of all the girls. Just leave a list of who you think should be the strongest to weakest 1 being strongest, while 6 should be the weakest. You guys have till the end of April to decide.**_

 **NEXT TIME:** Jaune shows off a few of his skills and catches everyone in the harem's interest. Plus, he shares his life story with everyone in detail. In other words, he'll be training them all!


	4. STORY TIME!

Disclaimer at chapter 2

It has been a couple of weeks since initiation. Jaune was indeed paired up with Pyrrha Nikos, and the teams were formed. Team RWBY comprised of Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna, Weiss Schnee, and Ruby Rose. With little Rubes as the leader. Jaune's team was led by Jaune himself. It was made up of Jaune, Pyrrha, and the two girls Jaune had sensed (and later met) Lae Ren, and Nora Valkerie. Together, they formed team JNPR. When Jaune found out that he would be sharing a dorm with three other attractive girls with four more just across the hall, the young man was less than thrilled. Sure, he'd be closer to all the girls who had potential and therefore be able to guide them into learning more about the Force, but he had to deal with a metric shit-ton of hormones buzzing around him. It wasn't his own hormones he was worried about. No, it was theirs. They had all taken a keen interest in him since he was from outside the Four Kingdoms, and he revealed to them during initiation a few of his skills. Apparently, not many people can take on a few dozen ursa majors then a deathstalker AND a nevermore singlehandedly without breaking a sweat. Sure, team Rwby showed they could put up a fight to a nevermore, but they all still worked together. And his team did make short work of another deathstalker.

Fortunately, nobody else but Glynda, who had earlier seen him struggle with his own shield and therefore doubted his overall ability but later apologized, and Ozpin had seen what Jaune did. He freaking caught the feathers of the nevermore with the Force and threw them right back at it. That was all team RWBY saw. Jaune had also Force blasted the deathstalker he killed off a cliff. Ren and Nora were just in time to witness that. And only Pyrrha witnessed his deft swordsmanship to cut down all those ursa. Needless to say, Jaune had become "quite the badass" in Yang's words. Thanks to nobody else witnessing his abilities Jaune was still not terribly well known. That worked in his favor by allowing him to set himself up as the absolute worst fighter in Beacon. Now, that he had a poor reputation as, far as being a warrior went, Jaune had the element of surprise on his side.

Jaune had also imported some wisdom to the young heiress. "Weiss, if you want to be a leader, than follow some advice a teacher of mine had given me. _To be a great leader, you must first learn to be a great follower._ Because if you don't know how to follow, then how do you expect others will do so for you? Ozpin has given you a great chance to start this lesson where many who were born in your place would never get the chance to recieve. Take it. And grow." As it turns out, Weiss took Jaune's advice, despite the fact he was a "filthy and uncultured outsider". In the following few days, Jaune continued to impress his teammates and allies in team RWBY. Eventually, Weiss admitted she was wrong about Jaune and has since started coming to him for help and guidance. In return, she taught him about Dust. The stuff was confusing as all Hell! Jaune had also gotten pretty popular with the faunus population at Beacon for his resolve to defend them from guys like Cardin.

That sort of put Jaune pretty high on Cardin's shit list. Even more so when Jaune admitted to only being half human. This had honestly surprised everyone who knew him. Especially Blake and Weiss. Both having developed crushes on the poor man. On one hand, Blake was pleasantly surprised. To Blake, Jaune was living evidence that not all faunus were bad since he publically shared his good-naturedness and that he was only partially human. On the other hand, she felt horrible, because he was just the result of more human on faunus violence. (His father was a human.) Weiss was just shocked from the exposure. Jaune was only part human?! That just made things more difficult for her as a Schnee. Still, Jaune never shared what type of faunus his mother was. And it was'nt visible. Did he have a tail and lose it? Or maybe he just didn't get those genes... She and Blake were comitted to finding out.

Jaune shared with his teammates his own cooking. And when he and Ren joined forces in the kitchen, Nora dubbed them the Pancake God and Goddess. Boy did that girl love her pancakes! Ren was just glad she had someone there to help her with Nora control and to meditate with. Pyrrha was just blown away with her partner, he could do it all! He knew nothing about her when they first met, he can cook, clean, and was extremely powerful with that telekinesis semblance of his! He wasn't that bad looking either. Her dream guy was real! Now all she had to do was spar with him to gauge his power compared to her own, and burn that damned onesie. It got on all the girls' nerves that the boy dressed so conservatively, none of them had seen him without something covering the majority of his body. Yang was convinced he was hiding the body of a God. Nora felt that he'd be noodly. Everyone else felt he was either shy, (he kind of was as they all later found out) or he was embarrassed. Maybe both.

Now, they were in Forever Falls, collecting sap, when a jar of said sap had shattered near his team and Ruby's. Then, a loud buzzing was heard. "Rapier Wasps! Guys! We need to keep these things away from Ruby! She's deathly allergic to them!" Yang warned both teams. "Okay team! You heard Yang! Form a defensive ring around Ruby!" Jaune's team did as he commanded and they began their fight with the stinging insects. A few minutes later, the two teams had fended off the bugs. They all turned towards Ruby to check on her. To their horror, it appeared that one of the wasps had made it through and managed to sting her. Ruby was on the ground and her neck was swelling a large and sickly yellow color. "RUBY!" Yang was the first to reach her fallen sister. The femal blonde then began to frantically search for something. Jaune stepped forward, "Yang, stay calm. What are you looking for?" Yang looked to him, eyes red and wet with tears. "Her epi-pen! I can't find it! We're too far away for help to arrive, she'll die before they get here!" Jaune placed a hand on Yang's shoulder, "Yang, trust me. Ruby's not going to die today. With your permission, I can help her." Jaune comforted, pouring the Force into every word he said. At this point, Yang was ready to try anything. And for some reason, she completely believed Jaune. She nodded and scooted over so Jaune could kneel by Ruby and gently place both hands upon the sting. At first, Yang thought Jaune was simply donating his Aura. (Jaune still has no idea what the Hell Aura is.) If Aura was all somebody needed to take care of venom, poison, and other harmful things that got into one's system, then there would be no need for Jaune to do this. Ruby's Aura would have fixed her up in no time. Then, both teams witnessed something miraculous. Ruby was healing! Somehow, Jaune was healing Ruby and helping her recover! How was he doing that!?

Soon enough, Ruby was completely healed. If not a little drowsy. Yang hugged her sister with absolute joy. Ruby is going to be okay! And it's all thanks to Jaune. She turned to thank him, but he was gone. His teammates pointed towards the direction he went. And up a hill, was Jaune. He did not look happy. But more importantly, Jaune left Crocea Mors behind.

WITH JAUNE

"So you four are the ones behind the Rapier Wasps huh?" Jaune's voice was low and his eyes were shadowed over by his hair. "I don't know what the FUCK you dumbasses were thinking when you pulled that stunt. That could have killed Ruby... Thankfully, she's going to be okay. But I can't be so sure about you four..." Cardin and his goons felt a shiver crawl up their spines. But Cardin, despite all his instincts screaming DANGER, forced his fear back down. "Oh, do you really think being mad at us is going to actually give you a chance?" The bully taunted. "You suck at fighting Arc. You're so easy to beat in combat class, one swing and you're out the ring. Look at you, you freak! You even left your piece of tinfoil sword behind! How stupid are you? Your mother must have been a total slut to have had you! And when she did, she must have dropped you on your head! You're just a great big disappointment Jaune... Face it, Arc. You've always been nothing and always will be!" Cardin didn't know it, but he fucked up. Big time. If they were on Korriban, Cardin would have been deeeeeaaaaadddd. Deader than dead. So dead, that the level of being dead would be dead. "Shut up..." Jaune's voice was barely a whisper. He looked up. And taking one look at Russel, who Cardin had nodded over to go take Jaune down a peg for thinking he could stand up to him, was frozen in place. It was like he had become a statue. Jaune then turned his eyes towards Cardin.

"You are _nothing._ " Jaune lifted his hand and the other two members of CDNL, excluding Cardin himself were thrown into a tree with enough force for a loud CRACK could be heard and seen. Cardin, being the idiot he is, raised his mace and charged forwards. Just when he was within reach, Cardin brought his weapon down upon Jaune's head. Only, it didn't quite reach Jaune. It stopped just three inches from the only Arc and was wrenched from Cardin's grasp. The very next thing Cardin was aware of was that he was on the ground looking up at an Ursa Major. Just when it was about to turn Cardin's face into lunch, purple lightning was coursing through the Grimm. Smoke rose into the air and the smell of burnt Grimm was clearly everywhere. The bear-like grimm was reduced to ashes and Cardin looked to see more of the purple lightning on Jaune's fingertips. Cardin promptly fainted at the sight.

WITH THE GIRLS

They had all seen and heard it all. Personally, they were all glad Jaune didn't take it any further. But one thing was clear. Jaune was holding out on them. They were grateful Jaune would go to such lengths for them, but he was holding out on them. WIth power like that, there was no question among them. Jaune could kill them all at a moments notice if the mood took him. They felt the rage, they felt the anger, they felt the hate inside Jaune. Not for Cardin, but for himself. Together, they silently looked to one another for confirmation on what they had just witnessed. And they all quietly agreed to learn more about their blonde friend as the realization dawned upon them that he did not share his full story. Just as they were about to come out of hding and confront him, a new figure approached Jaune from the far end of the clearing he was in with the unconscious members of team CDNL. The figure wore black robes and the temperaure in the area dropped. He, or she, appeared to exchange words with Jaune. Words the girls did not here.

Then they heard Jaune yell in frustration, "WHY DO YOU DARK SIDERS ALWAYS HAVE TO SAY THAT!? I DO KNOW THE POWER OF THE DARK SIDE! YOU WERE MERELY ADOPTED BY IT! I WAS BORN IN IT! MOLDED BY IT! I WAS ALREADY A MAN WHEN I STEPPED OUT OF IT AND INTO THE LIGHT! The girls moved closer to listen to what was going on.

"So you will not join us then?" A voice as cold as winter hissed, "then my master will surely reward me with my lightsaber with your death!" The figure stepped back and drew a wickedly sharp looking sword. The girls felt a degree of worry for Jaune, until he looked right at them and smiled. "I don't even need mine for the likes of you!" The figure rushed at Jaune with speed that surprised even Ruby and cut Jaune down. Bisecting him. The girls watched in horror as Jaune's body slowly faded and the figure was lifted into the air. It dropped its weapon and clawed around at its own neck. As if someone were lifting it into the air by its throat with an invisible hand, and from behind a tree, Jaune stepped forwards with an arm outstreched with his hand making a grasping motion. "The power of the Force my friends." As soon as Jaune had uttered the final word of his statement. His victim went limp, and Jaune lightly lowered him to the forest floor.

TIME SKIP (Because I feel like it.)

"I guess I owe you girls some explanations, huh?" Jaune sheepishly asked. He did not kill his would-be assassin, only incapacitated him and surrendered the dark disciple to Master Ozpin for questioning. Everybody was currently located within Team JNPR's dorm. They all gave him the universal "Duh" look. "Okay, okay, I give, I give... Well to answer your first question; yes. I have been holding out on all of you. To answer the rest of your questions, I will have to tell you my life story. You might as well get comfortable, this may take a while..." Nora and Ruby were the two most excited for this. "STORY TIME!" They squealed. "Oh boy," Jaune sighed.

"First off, you guys know I'm not from the Four Kingdoms. And you guys know I was born in an area called Korriban, and my mother wasn't human while my father was, and he was some sort of cult member. All of that's true. What you guys didn't know is that Korriban is a different planet altogether, making me an alien, and the cult my bastard of a father was a part of is known as the Sith. Which happens to be the head of an intergalactic empire constantly fighting with the Galactic Republic and are the mortal enemies of the Jedi. An ancient order that happens to be nearly the polar opposite of the Sith and of which I'm a part of." Before Jaune could continue, Weiss called him out. "I don't believe you! Being from another world? Being part of some ancient order? If you're really from space, then where's your ship? Quit lying to us and tell me the truth!" The other girls slowly nodded or murmured their agreement. Only Ren and Pyrrha seemed to be neutral about this. "If evidence is what you want, evidence is what you'll get. Come with me, we're going back to Forever Falls. I hid my ship there. And don't worry about curfew, Goodwitch, or anything. I've got permission from Master Ozpin to do this. Yeah, that's right! Our headmaster is in on this! He's the reason I'm here! Now let's go! My motion sickness only affects me when I'm not driving, of if I'm not familiar with what I'm riding, so I'll drive."

ANOTHER TIMESKIP

The gang had reached the sinkhole-cave that Jaune had landed his ship. "Ahhh... There she is. The _Centurion Eagle_ , my pride and joy. One of the fastest ships in the galaxy!" The pride was obvious in his voice. Everyone was shocked, right before them was a real life space ship! Jaune wasn't lying after all! He _is_ an alien! As the newly recognized alien boy stepped up to his baby, the lights switched on and a loading ramp opened up. Jaune turned to see his friends standing slackjawed. Ruby was currently oggling the turrets, Weiss simply stared at the ship. Just by looking at it she could tell it completely outclassed vertually anything they had in Atlas. "Well girls? Are you all coming in or not? It is a nice night out though..." Before he realized it, Jaune was holding them all back from crashing into one another. "Hold on guys! I just remebered that there's something I need to do before you all can come inside. Otherwise, you'll be dead..." The girls looked at him, mortified. They could tell he wasn't kidding. "Don't worry, I'll give you all a call when it's safe in there." After saying that, Jaune went inside carrying a crate. A few moments later, the girls heard Jaune call out "You guys can come on in now! I can promise you all that you all will certainly not die!" One by one, each girl walked inside. In what they guessed was some sort of lobby, they saw Jaune on a couch being hugged to death by a feminine robot. "I missed you too Seevie. Hey, look, these are the friends I told you about." The blue and orange fembot looked ver and recomposed herself. "Hello, I am CV-03. Jaune Arc's personal multi-use assisstance droid. And his best friend." She said that part a little too aggressively for the girls' liking. Particularly Pyrrha and Ruby's. The droid then turned to Jaune, "Jaune, why are they all female?" She asked in a strange tone. Almost possessively. Almost like how Pyrrha, Blake, or Yang would get whenever drunk around Jaune. He was never going clubbing again...

"I don't know, Seevie. It just sort of happened. Girls, please forgive Seevie, she's been acting kind of strange lately. And I have no idea why." Jaune pleaded. It was true, ever since he gave her a more feminine body (her request) she had become a little moody. "Jaune, first off, why the Hell do you have a girl robot? Secondly, is she actually sentient?" The first question was Yang's while the second was Weiss's. "Yes, I am sentient thank you very much. Jaune made me to be this way. He may not look like it, but he's a genius with machines and weaponry. And he has me around to help around the ship. I can go into space and make repairs in case any damage befalls the surface and I can defend this ship effectively. Plus, he got lonely. And no, not that kind of lonely." Jaune nodded in affirmation. "It's true, I did build her, and give her a mind of her own. She's great company when not so moody. She's like a little sister to me." At that she made her own equivalent of a huff and crossed her arms. "Oh what is it now!?" Jaune exasperatedly demanded. "I don't feel like talking about it! Why don't you just talk to your _girlfriends_ and leave me alone! I'll be in the engine room..." And true to her word, Seevie left giving the remainder of JNPR and the whole of RWBY a solid glare, ignoring Jaune's cries of denial. The message was clear. _He's mine!_ "Somebody's jealous..." Muttered Nora of all people. Everyone in the room looked at her quizzically.

"Anyways, is this enough proof? Or should I take us into orbit?" Jaune waited for their responses. "NOPE! THIS IS ENOUGH!" All the girls had cried, choosing not to anger the Jedi or, more likely, his droid. "Okay, then let's continue the story, shall we? If you have any questions, please, raise your hand and feel free to ask. I was born seventeen years ago, on the barren world of Koribban. Think of a planet that is entirely made up of a rocky version of the deserts of Vacuo. That is Korriban." A holographic image of a planet like Jaune had described appeared over the table they had circled around. "There, began a race of beings known as the Sith, a dark and cruel race, red skinned, with small antannae/tentacle like growths on their faces." The image changed to match a snarling version of the people Jaune had described. "Among them, there were those that came from across the stars. Some human, others, not human. They were banished from the Jedi Order and sought refuge on this desolate world. There they were accepted by the Sith and became one with them. Why did the Sith accept these foreigners? The answer is quite simple. The Sith emulate those who can feel and weild the Force. Particularly the Dark Side of the Force. The Jedi had banished some of its members for dabbling in such things and having been consumed by it. The Jedi teach us to use the Force's Light Side to improve the lives of others and to protect all life. Or, at least to protect as much life as possible. Eventually, the race of the Sith died out but their teachings remained. And from their teachings rose the Order of the Sith. That was thousands of years ago. Even today, the Jedi and Sith fight one-another." Blake raised her hand, "Jaune, what _is_ the Force, exactly? You've mentioned it several times but never really explained what it is..."

Jaune looked at her with a kind smile, "That's right! I keep forgetting your world has no real idea about what it is. The Force is what gives a Jedi his power. It's an energy field, created by all living things, it surrounds us, penetrates us, and binds everything in the universe together." Ruby and Nora looked rather confused. "Let me put it in simpler terms for you. Space Magic." The two girls' eyes light up at that. "So you're some kind of Space Wizard!?" They were both out of their seats and in Jaune's face now. "Sort of. Yeah, I guess I am. But we're getting off topic. I brought you all here to share my story. So could you both go sit back down? Please? Thanks."

Before Jaune could continue, Pyrrha raised her hand. "Yes, Pyrrha?" Pyrrha took a breath, "This Force, the way you described it sounds a lot like Aura." Jaune gave her a questioning look. "What's Aura?" Weiss took it upon herself to educate the blonde Jedi. "Aura is a physical manifestation of one's own soul. It covers the body of a person and reduces the damage someone may take, it can also help heal small injuries like little cuts, and bruises. You can even use it to augment your own physical abilities. Sometime's, people will find out about their semblances which is entirely unique to them. There can be similarities, but each one is unique..." This interested Jaune, "what's a Semblance? Is it like Ruby's speed? Or Little Miss Magneto's power over magnets?" Weiss was pleasantly surprised, Jaune was quite observant if he picked up on Pyrrha's Semblance. "Yes, that's absolutely correct!" Jaune could now safely say the two powers may be similar, but both are different. Now to test his theory...

"So does this mean everyone has an Aura? Even animals, plants and the Grimm? And if so, what about me? Or anybody else in the galaxy? Because the closest thing to your Aura that I have ever encountered is either the Force, or energy shields." The girls were intrigued by this, was Aura unique to their world? Ren spoke up, "Jaune, Aura is only in people and animals, not rocks, or plants, or Grimm. But what is an energy shield?" Jaune nodded, "I see, then I can safely say, Pyrrha, Aura and the Force are two very different things. But they are quite similar. The Force shows up in and around _everything_. Even Grimm. Everything in the galaxy and, quite probably, the universe is connected to the Force in some form or fashion. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, not everyone can use it like they could Aura. The ability to feel the Force and, in turn, use it, is something you are born with. Genetics are very helpful in this. If somebody in your family tree can use the Force, like a parent or grandparent, chances are that you would be as we refer to as Force Sensitive. But that doesn't mean somebody with no heritage in Force sensitivity can't be Force Sensitive. Take a Jedi I know personally, his parents couldn't use the Force, but he could. Now, he's a great Jedi Master. In fact, you all know him as well."

As the girls pondered about this information, Jaune continued his story. When I was born, my mother was a slave to a Sith Lord known as Darth Gnassis, he had a number of slaves on the planet and was a well-known and ruthless Sith Lord within the Sith Empire. Most of my traits I inherited from my mother. My blonde hair, my blue eyes, my enhanced strength, durability, speed, and healing factor. Her race was simply known as the Sla'hra, otherwise known as the Slave Race. We are indistiguishable from humans aside from our enhanced physical bodies. The only way to tell the difference is to test how quickly we heal." To emphasize his point, Jaune took out a knife and stabbed his free hand. Pyrrha and Yang were about to get up when Jaune waved the down. He then removed the blade and showed the hole in his hand. All the girls watched in amazement as the injury slowly sealed itself with the only sign it even ever happened was the blood that remained. "Technically, even though that my father was a human, I am considered a full member of my mother's kind. I should also mention males are quite rare for us. We are outnumbered twenty-to-one. And only one out of three males survive into adulthood." Weiss raised her hand.

"Yes?" Jaune asked, they had so many questions! Then again, he couldn't blame the girls. He is an alien after all. "Why? Why are there so few males of your species?" Jaune grimaced, "I was getting to that, when I was old enough, I was taken from my mother to fight in an arena. I was six. There, I would fight prisoners, droids, wild beasts, and other slaves. Including my own kind, to the death. One day, I would fight a Sith Acolyte who wanted to hone his abilities. Or maybe he wanted to kill me for sport. He happened to be a promising disciple of my father. The reason why many males get taken into that arena is because when we reach the age of six, our bodies have reached the durability and strength of a bull, and we have a natural cunning in battle. In other words, we're tricky to kill. This acolyte was foolish enough to think he was able to take on four of us at once. He killed two of us quickly enough, and injured the third, who I happened to have become close friends with in the pens where they kept us. I tried to fight back and was winning. Then, the acolyte raised his hand and lifted me through the Force. He struggled at first to do so. My father had been watching the fight, and he noticed. I had somehow momentarily resisted a trained Force user's abilities. I was losing air and was about to be cut down by my enemy's vibrosword. My friend saw me in trouble and picking up a stone in the arena sand, he threw it at the acolyte's head and interrupted the Force-choke. Then, my friend tackled our opponent and tried to choke him out with his bare hands. The Sith trainee then ran him through with his sword and lifted him into the air and threw him down. Broken. The Sith returned his attention towards me, and lifted his hand. From it, a current of lightning came crashing down upon me. I tried to fight it. I saw my friend, his gaze resting upon me with an arm outstretched. He was still alive. Then, he lowered his arm, and grabbed another rock and he weakly threw it at the apprentice. This time, our foe was ready and turned to slice the rock in two. Frustrated, he walked up to my friend and hacked his arms and legs off. Then, he held up my friend, who was only a few months younger than myself, and made him face me. "Here you go, brat! Any last words before I take your head?" My friend, with tears running down his face looked to me, broken, battered, and bleeding out, said his final words. "Jaune, I'm so sorry I won't be able to be their to keep our promise... Please...Please keep fighting..." His words getting weaker and weaker with every breath. "Make them pay... Make them all PA-!" The Sith bastard slit his thoat and casually tossed the corpse that had been my friend to the dirt before me. His dull, lifeless, eyes staring into mine. I failed to protect him. He was my best friend and I failed him! He never was the strongest, or the fastest, or the bravest of us. In fact, he was rather sickly most of the time. I always shared my meals with him and tried to make sure he was always at the best he could possibly be. I would always protect him whenever we fought together. And in return, he told me stories that his mother told him. Stories of the Jedi and how strong they were. And how kind and different they were compared to our Sith overlords. We had a promise. I'd protect him and one day, we'd get out of our Hell. We'd get out of there and go find the Jedi ourselves. We'd find them and get them to help us. I watched in horror as what was left of my friends body was slowly torn apart by an invisible force. His blood sprayed all over me. Finally, the worst part, his head floated up and level with mine. Then, it exploded, covering me in brain matter and blood. "You... You... YOU SON OF A FUCKING BIIIITTCCHHH! I'LL DESTROY YOU!" With all the rage I could muster. I threw my very own Force lightning. And it wasn't the low level pale blue pansy ass shit most see like that bastard used. Mine was crimson. The fool had no clue what was coming at him. Many had heard of this legendary variant of Force lightning, but none had ever seen it before. And live to tell of it. The only other person who could possibly channel that sort of lightning was the Emperor. Darth Sidious, who had absorbed the the spirit of Emperor Vitiate to become even more powerful. There weren't even any ashes to prove the bastard existed. I passed out and my father couldn't be more pleased with the results. He may have lossed a tool. But he got one that was infinitely superior in return."

"Do you guys need me to stop? Do you wanna take a break?" Jaune had not realized how descriptive and emotional Jaune had gotten when he got to his friend's death. Everyone in the room was either in tears, were staring at him in shock, or both. Ruby was clutching Yang and burying her face within her sister's bosom bawling her eyes out. Yang was hugging Ruby tightly, tears in her eyes, shaking her head. Whispering "No more... No more... Please no more..." Nora had cried so hard at this part she passed out and was pretty much attached to Lae Ren, who stared straight up. Tears running down her face. All Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss could do was stare at Jaune in horror and amazement. What they had been through was nothing in comparison to what Jaune's so called childhood was. He was already a proffessional killer at the age of six! Pyrrha may have been a champion at the Mistral tournements fighting for the crowds, but she didn't have to fight in an arena with no healthcare, and against enemies who were probably bigger, stronger, faster, and smarter than her without weapons. To the death even! Blake figured being born a slave was rough, but nothing that extreme. Many in Jaune's shoes would have taken what the Faunus went through on a daily basis and think they were in paradise! Even the SDC wasn't this bad, those Sith were heartless! Weiss couldn't believe it! She knew her father may not be the best parent around, but Jaune's dad was evil! And Weiss had made up her mind. Weiss knew the faunus were treated like shit. She was going to change that when she inherits the company. Everyone heard someone blowing their nose. They turned to look at the source of the noise. And much to everyone but Jaune's surprise, there was Blake. Without thinking, she had removed her bow to blow her nose. Her cat ears plain for all to see. Jaune abruptly stood up and walked over to the frightened faunus. Her secret was out. Then, the boy they had all fallen in love with, did the unexpected. He hugged Blake. "Let it all out Blake, just let it out..." Jaune coaxed. And that was exactly what she did. Blake then looked to everyone in hesitation, each nodded a head in approval. Finally, she made eye contact with the one whose reaction she feared the most. Weiss. Instead of the scolding or verbal abuse she expected from the heiress, all Blake received was a comforting smile and a hand on her shoulder. Blake proceeded to cry her amber eyes out into Jaune's already soaked shoulder once more. After everyone had calmed down, both from Jaune's graphic part in his story (he was also unaware of the fact that he unconsciously poured the Force into this part so they could all see this memory visually), and the revelation of Blake's heritage, Jaune continued.

"He killed everyone who witnessed my display of power so that he may take me under his wing and train to be his assassin. It was only after I woke up that he recognized me as his own biological son. He remembered my mother who served him as a pleasure slave. I was then introduced to my seven half-sisters. They were slaves as well. Except the oldest. She was a full on Sith apprentice under another master. She was visiting her own mother and my father. She was not very fond of our father. Nobody was. I was only a few weeks away from turning eight. My training was immediate. My sisters and I bonded quickly. The oldest of us, the Sith apprentice, was very fond of me. Probably because I was Force Sensitive like her. Her name was Sayla and she was about thirteen years old when I met her. My training was immediate. Eventually, by the time I was nine, I had killed over a dozen of my father's political enemies and various other threats of his. When I was ten I had received my first lightsaber. For two more years, I did my father's bidding, plotting to escape his grasp and find the Jedi to help me out with saving my people. One day, I came home to find that he had raped and then murdered my mother and my six younger sisters. Sayla was not there. In a fit of rage I took my father's most prized possesion and cut him down with it. Crocea Mors, at first glance, it appears to be nothing more than an ordinary longsword. But with the Force, you can feel its true nature and power. My sword is in truth a Sith Warblade. A weapon, through means of imbuement of the Force in its forging and through Sith alchemy and sorcery, that can withstand lightsaber blows, never lose its edge, and can channel the power of the Dark Side from its user. After killing him with my new sword, I realized I had to leave the planet. Now was my chance! I could go into Republic Space and find the legendary Jedi Order."

"Things went better for me than I could have ever hoped for. I took a small and outdated star fighter and easily got into Republic Space. I was quickly found by the Republic's military and they almost shot me down if not for the fact not one, but two Jedi were on board! A master and his apprentice. The apprentice, which was referred to as a Padawan, was called Anakin Skywalker and he was very powerful! He was just a little bit stronger than me when I met him. I had never seen anybody so powerful in the Force too! Not even my father, who was extremely powerful, was this strong in the Force. As it turned out, he was a slave once too! He was freed by a Jedi and was now in training to become one. His was almost complete. His master, Obi-Wan Kenobi was in charge of the Cruiser. They let me tell my story and they took me back to Coruscant where the main Jedi Temple was. That's where I met the Jedi High Council and the rest of their strongest Jedi. Which Obi-Wan and Anakin happened to be two of. Obi-Wan turned out to be a High Council member as well! It was there I shared my story of how I had come to them. I was surprised that they were surprised when they found out there was an entire Sith Empire! They had been fighting against a group known as the Seperatists. Also known as the CIS. The only Sith they knew for sure who was still around was a man called Count Dooku, who was leading them. I informed them that I knew of him as Darth Tyrannius, the right hand of Darth Sidious, the Emperor of the Sith and that there were, in fact, hundreds of Sith and dozens of Lords, all completely loyal to him. Unfortunately, nobody knew who the Emperor really was. All that we knew was that he was a human in the Republic Senate. They asked me how did I know this, and I told them that while I was serving my father, I had hacked into his databases since he was very high up within the Dark Council. I figured any information I gathered could be helpful in exchange for coming to them. I had long made plans for escaping Imperial Space and finding them. The Council was amazed with what I had been through and not to have fallen to the Dark Side. When asked how and why, my answer was that of a child's. Love. I loved my family, and my friend. I loved my people. For thousands of years we were slaves to the Sith. I was one of the few to be born with the Force. And I would do everything within my power to protect the lives of the innocent. I thought they were going to laugh at me. I thought they were going to throw me out. Instead, they agreed with me. And that I may have just taught them a lesson myself. They told me about the rules of the Jedi and how they were to avoid emotion. They were scared that having emotions like mine would make them no better than the Sith. I taught them that emotions like love, that's forbidden by their Code, can brin about good. And they told me it hurt to hear my story. They told me they would do everything they could to bring justice to my people. And then they made me an offer that I could not believe. They offered to train _me_ to become a Jedi! Me! A boy who had done so many horrible things, a boy who knew only the Dark Side! A boy who was, under normal circumstances, too old to consider training... They wanted me to become a Jedi! I wanted to know why. They told me it was because of my darkness, I was born into the Dark Side and came out of it one of the most inherent Light Siders they had ever seen. They believed I was born to become a Jedi. Anof course, I accepted their offer. I was thirteen. I trained to become one of them for three years. During that time, I became the apprentice of Yoda. The Jedi Grandmaster himself. The most powerful Jedi in the Order. He trained me, and Master Windu helped. Together, they taught me everything I know now about being a Jedi. Under Windu's guidance, I learned his fighting style and joined it with my own. Also, while I was training, the Order overturned its rules on attachement. Jedi were now allowed to marry and love. All because of me and Anakin, who was secretly married to Padme Amadala. Together, we discovered it was Chancellor Palpetine, who was the Sith Lord behind the whole war. He tried tempting us to the Dark Side. We resisted and reported to the council. After that, Anakin admitted to being married and he had resisted for Padme's sake, knowing she would be heart-broken to know he had joined the Dark Side."

"Because of this, I had become a Jedi Knight. Unfortunately, Sidious evaded capture and returned to Imperial Space, but not before executing Order 66. Such an Order would have been devastating to us Jedi had we not found out about it earlier. For you see, the Army of the Republic is an army of Clones. They all turned out to have a data-command chip in their heads. This was a chip that was implanted into each one of the clones that, when triggered, would cause them to turn upon their Jedi commanding officers and allies. I found out about this when a clone hit his head and triggered the chip which caused him to turn on me in the middle of a battle. I incapacitated him and upon a surgery upon his brain that I ordered to be done so I could figure out the cause of his turn. The chip was found and I informed the Order of my findings and warned them to keep this from the Senate. We had all the chips removed from each clone and I went to the cloning facility on Kamino to cut the head from this serpant. I was successful in my endeavor to make sure all future clones would not have such chips. Then I went on to find out Sidious was actually Palpetine. That was actually just about a year before I came to Remnant. The Clone Wars are still going on, but we know who our enemy is now. About a month before this new school year started, the council recieved a call for help. They sent me. The Jedi who had called for help was none other than Ozpin. Together, we created fake documents to get me into Beacon because Glynda would not allow any more new and random entries to the roster without knowing beforehand. Which brings us up to date."

"So, any more questions?" Ruby was the first. "Yeah! What's a lightsaber? Is it a weapon of some sort?" Jaune chuckled. Of course Ruby would want to know more about that. "Yes, Ruby a lightsaber is a type of weapon to both the Jedi and the Sith. But to a Jedi, it is also a tool and a symbol. A badge of office, if you will. And before you ask, I'll show you _one_ of my lightsabers." And before he could reach into his hoodie, Ruby had another question. "You have _more_ than just one?" Jaune laughed at Ruby's surprise. "Yes, I do." He said taking the one he was carrying with him right now. He turned it on. The violet blade springing to life he held it up. "This is the lightsaber I made when I had become Yoda's apprentice. I have a few more, but this one is my go-to. With it, I can cut through almost anything and deflect energy based projectiles. Including most forms of Sith Lightning." He switched it off and put it away. "I have a question, can you sense whether others can use the Force or not?" Jaune looked to Weiss. The most studious of the bunch would obviously seek this information. "Why yes I can. Remember those clear crystals I gave each one of you? The ones that I had dipped in wax? As a token of friendship?" They all nodded. "Jaune, what does that have to do with Ice Queen's question?" Yang asked. "If you all have them with you, take them out and peel the wax off." Everyone took out their crystal, they never left their person. They spent every waking and sleeping moment with them. They were gifts from Jaune! Of course they treasured them! To their surprise, all their crystals were colored now! "These are Khyber crystals. I wouldn't have given them to you all if I hadn't known you were each Force Sensitive. The crystals have bonded to you all and haven taken up a color that represents your standing within the Force. They only react to Force Sensitives and are used in the creation of lightsabers. You all see, I plan to train you all in they ways of the Force... And training, starts... Now..."

AND THAT'S A CHAPTER MY PEEPS!

So the cat's out of the bag now. Literally. Everyone knows Jaune's past and Blake's heritage. What did you think about his past? If I disturbed anybody in anyway with the brutality of his freinds's death, I am sorry. My goal was to impart a bit of the horror that Jaune may have felt and his rage at how things went down. On another note, on the subject about the strength in the Force that everybody is ranked at is still up in the air. I only have one 'vote' so far.

First Place is Yang for being the strongest under Ruby.

Second is Lae Ren.

Third is Blake.

Fourth is Pyrrha.

Fifth is Nora.

And last, but not least : Weiss as the weakest Force Sensitive

Thank you for voting , NamionX. And thank you for being my first ever review Rogue Dragon Forever.

Remember, I won't be taking any more votes on this matter after the end of April. You guys have until next Wednesday to vote on each character's lightsaber color. They can be any color between red, yellow, blue, green, orange, violet, silver, black, or white. Leave it in a review with a character's name and their color beside it. Be sure to give me a reason why they should have this color. So I guess it's not really a vote but I'll call it that. Because if I really like your argument as to why I should give Ruby a red lightsaber, for example, I'll put it in there as that color. (Personally, I wanna give Blake a yellow one and Ren a silver. Blake strikes me as a sentinel and Ren is always appearing to be at peace with himself and would en up becoming very at on with the Force.) By the way, Jaune has a total of five lightsabers. A red shoto, the purple on he showed off, a double-bladed yellow that can detach itself (so that's technically six total), and finally a secret one that will make an appearance eventually with some special effects. (One of these effects is that it is a daul-phase lightsaber. The purple one is a dual phase as well.)

Until then...

.

.

.

.

.

.

PEACE OUT MUTHAFLUFFAS! (Don't forget to review and vote! Friendly criticism is always appreciated. Even if it appears, I ignore it, I will give it some cosideration.)


	5. Aura Unlocked

Disclaimer in chapter 2... You guys (and gals?), get the picture.

Of all the girls, Jaune expected Ruby and Nora to be the most excited. Somehow, he was completely thrown off to find Blake and Ren, to be the ones who were bouncing off the walls over the news. They were the two most composed girls he had ever met in Beacon. Don't get the wrong idea, all seven girls were over the moon on this! They were gonna become Jedi! That's when Jaune had to break it to them. "Girls, unfortunately, it is not really, my decision to make, on whether or not you become Jedi. That is a decision for the council. The most I can do, is train you in our ways. I can put in a good word for you all, and set up a meeting with the High Council since, my word now holds a lot of weight. But, please, keep this a secret between us, and Ozpin. Nobody else needs to know."

They all nodded. Yang, Ruby, and Nora made zipping motions followed by a locking and throwing away of the key. Jaune chuckled, "I'm serious you know. If it was for a top secret mission I'm on, I probably wouldn't be here to train you all. I'm taking a big risk teaching you guys. Because if any of you convert to the Dark Side..." Jaune's expression turned grim. "I will not hesitate to cut you down..." They all froze at his sudden change of mood. The thought of turning to the Dark Side already, appalled them after seing what it does to people and brings them to do. Jaune's memory of his final arena fight, fresh within their memories. " I expect the same from all of you. Please. The Dark Side is very seductive to many, and it is easy to fall into. I will attempt to lead you back into the Light if I can, but if I can't then I will kill you." They looked to each other, then to Jaune. Yang spoke up "Jaune, we saw your final battle in the arena, we saw what the Dark Side does. We will all do more than our best to resist the pull. And we promise, you won't have any students better than us. And in return for you training us, we want to unlock your Aura. Jaune Arc, will you let us?" Jaune was stunned. They saw his memory? He must have allowed to much emotion into the retelling of his life story. "I would be honored, if you girls would unlock my Aura together, and accept my training. Thank you." The girls smiled. "Great," Pyrrha began, only to be interuppted by Blake. "Now take off your clothes," the cat faunus said with a lecherous grin. Unbeknownst to virtually everyone but Yang, Blake was extremely perverted. Blake was a self-titled "Master Pervert" while Yang, who many already knew was a pervert, had become an apprentice of sorts. The two had made it their goal to corrupt the rest of their female teammates and and see Jaune without his clothing at least once during their time at Beacon. "W-w-wait, seriously? *sigh* Fine..." And with that, he began. Weiss covered Ruby's eyes in order to preserve the girl's innocence, while hypocritically keeping hers open to watch the show. Pyrrha was about to say something but Blake clapped a hand over her mouth and silently shushed her with a pervy grin. Yang simply watched while Nora had all of a sudden developed a vast interest in her own shoes. Lae Rin watched seemingly impassively. Deep down inside though, she was thrilled.

Jaune started with his gauntlets. Then, he moved on to his pauldrons, next were his boots. After his boots, Jaune removed his hoodie and the dark red shirt beneath. As he was about to undo the belt that held his pants up, Pyyrha broke free of Blake's iron grasp as it slackened. "Jaune! Hold up! You can stop there!" Her face as red as Ruby's cape, she noticed the scars upon his body. _Those must have been from lightsabers. If they were from common blades, there would be no scarring. His natural healing factor should have taken care of that. Right?_ Jaune released a sigh of relief. "Oh, that's great... I'm uncomfortable enough as it is without my shirt. I think you all understand why I dress so conservatively, right?" Jaune sounded ashamed of his body, he shouldn't be. To the girls, what stood before them was not a boy but a God in the form of a man. All seven were looking at him now. The scars, in their eyes, only added to his well-muscled appearance. None of them were dumb enough to point that out as it was obvious that he was trying to hide them. "Jaune, I know you must feel uncomfortable standing in front of us right now, but I can assure you, you've got nothing to be ashamed of." That was Ren. Yang decided to put in her two Lein. "Yeah! You're pretty well-toned. And wait... Is that what I think it is? It's the.. the..." She couldn't finish her sentence. "The legendary ten-pack! It is Yang. It is..." Blake had been the one to finish that. The two girls stared at Jaune's magnificent abs. Long had they dreamed of discovering such abs. They had only heard of them and never could confirm the existence of them. Before them stood the evidence. And it just so happened that these divine abs happened to be placed upon the young man they had fallen for.

"Uhhh... Girls?" Jaune watched all seven girls as they gazed hungrily at his stomache. "My Aura, remember?" The all snapped their attention back to his face, each one of them muttering their apologies to the blonde Sla'hra. Pyrrha was the first to place her hand over Jaune's heart. Weiss placed on on his left shoulder, and Ruby put her hand on Jaune's right shoulder. Nora put a hand on his back, while Ren put one on Jaune's upper left arm. Blake successfully placed a hand on his posterior, and finally Yang got to put one ont the abdomen that she had sought for so long. In this position, the seven huntresses in training began to recite a mantra.

"For it us passing we achieve immortality. Through this, we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite in distance and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder, protect thee."

And with that, Jaune began to glow pure white. There was so much Aura! Yang was pretty certain Jaune was now capable of getting a mountain to collapse on him and he'd just wal out of it unscathed. That's how much he had! The only way the girls could describe his Aura was other worldly. The alien Jedi looked at his hands when the girls stepped back. "So this is what Aura feels like, huh? I feel pretty damn good! I feel... like I'm almost invincible! Do you girls feel like this with your Aura?" Pyrrha shook her head in amusement. "Jaune, we typically don't feel like that. It depends on how much Aura you have. And to be honest, I'm pretty certain you could take a hit from just about anything now that you couldn't earlier."

Jaune nodded. "Hmm... So now all I have to really worry about is keeping my Aura up since I have limited reserves. Right?" The girls nodded. "Okay, well, I guess I still have to worry about Force-based or imbued attacks and weapons because it doesn't appear Aura has much defence against that. There was something strange about that Sith wannabe earlier, now I know it was his Aura trying to save him from me choking him out. His Force-barrier was non-existent." The girls were surprised at this, Aura was supposed to be able to help defend from anything aside from poisons and disease! Apparently, the Force can and will bypass one's Aura or, crush it. Good to know. "Okay girls, let's head on back to Beacon and give Seevie some space to play with her new toys." Ruby and Weiss raised their eye brows. "What? It's in the crate! All it is, is some types of Dust and some Dust-Gun. She likes guns and the Dust is for her to study." The two nodded in acceptance of his answer.

On the way back, Jaune's new female apprentices had a few questions for him about lightsabers. "When will we get to make our own with our crystals?" That was Ruby. "How are they made? Do you use the Force in their construction?" Weiss. "Will the crystal colors affect the blade colors?" Yang. "Are there different types of lightsabers other than the one you showed us?" Ruby again. "How many lightsaber colors are there?" Blake. "Can you mix the colors up?" Nora. "What are some things they can't cut through?" Weiss again. "What do the colors say about us?" Yang. "How many different ways of fighting with them are their? And how many do you know?" Pyrrha. Lae Ren was the only one not to ask any questions. Probably because all the ones she wnated to ask have already been asked. Jaune attempted to answer each one as best he could while driving the VTOL.

"Okay, first, you will get to make your own lightsabers when I feel you are ready to handle them without switching them on and stabbing yourself in the process. They may look simple and easy to handle, but lightsabers are actually quite the opposite. They take a _lot_ of practice. I see Blake, Pyrrha, and Weiss getting a grip on how to handle them a bit faster than the rest of you guys since they are used to sword-play. Lightsabers are made using the crystals as a power source to create a Force-imbued plasma blade, with a lens to focus the beam. There's a power cell inside the hilt to create a magnetic loop in order to make sure the blade doesn't go on indefinetly. There's an energy emitter to create an energy pulse through the crystal so the blade can be produced. It is possible to have more than one crystal in your lightsaber, but only one will be able to give the blade its color. The others simply give the wapon extra power, or give it a few added affects, like producing an electric current from inside the blade to be channeled out to give an electric shock to whatever the blade hits. So yes, you can have more than one crystal. No, you can't really make a rainbow themed lightsaber. And yes, the color of your lightsaber does say something about you. For example, a blue lightsaber means you're more focused in the physical aspects of the Force world rather than the spiritual ones these lightsabers generally signify that you would be a Jedi Gaurdian. The Order's primary fighters. A green lightsaber user is more focused on the spiritual aspects of the Force and would be a lot less focused on lightsaber combat. Typically, these are for Consulars, who are most of the time scholars, spiritual leaders and guides, and are our most diplomatic branch. Yellow lightsabers, which are very much more rare in comparison, are normally found in the hands of Jedi Sentinels. These guys are are the oddballs of the Order. Most of the time, Sentinels are working on things where the Force is of little to no use. Machines, and going undercover. They can be seen as a balance between Gaurdians and Consulars. The best way to describe the Sentinels, whose focus is to hunt down and root out the Dark Side and its adherents, is to look at them as the Jedi's ninjas and very own huntsman and huntresses. When it comes to Sentinels, it all comes down to the individual." Jaune paused to take a breath.

"What type of Jedi are you?" Ren finally asked? "And what about your purple lightsaber?" Jaune replied, "I was just getting to that I'm a Jedi Sentinel. At first, I wanted to be a Gaurdian, and I do lean their way more often than not. But I am a bit more of a balanced type of Jedi. As for my Purple lightsaber, there are tons of other colors besides the three I mentioned. Purple is seen as a mixture between using the Light and the Dark Sides with a more aggressive disposition. To be honest, the only other Jedi I have met witha purple was Master Windu. Anyways, red lightsabers are associated with anger, power, and other various 'Dark Side' emotions. Most of the time they are synthetically created or are Khyber Crystals that have been corrupted by the negativity of its new owner. Naturally occuring red crystals are supremely rare and dangerous since they can overload a normal lightsaber's powersource and deactivate it. Silver lightsabers, signify being calm and clear minded. They are typically used by those with a great sense of being at peace with themselves and the Force. Gold lightsabers are normally used by strong lightsiders. Black is seen as being used by those who are very self-serving. White lightsabers are used typically by those who see themselves as part of a bigger picture or group and are almost totally obedient to their cause. And that's all on the colors I can think about for now. There's more, sure, but I can't remember them all. There's tons of different types of lightabers too. There's short one's called shotos, double-bladed ones, and even a few that act like a whip! The purple one I showed you guys is actually not a normal lightsaber, but a dual-phase lightsaber. There's are special dials on it that allows me to control the length and width of the blade. Making it longer or shorter, and wider or slimmer depending on my needs. What you saw was its 'normal mode'. I can make it double its length, or cut it in half. It can double its own thickness or half that as well. There are also curved hilt lightsabers, which give its user more control and is typically used by lightsaber duelist specialists. I kind of see Weiss using one of those, given her fighting style. Which leads me to the several different styles of lightsaber combat. There are seven styles that are formally recognized known as the Classical Lightsaber Forms. Form one is Shii-Cho, the first and oldest style. Second is Makashi (the one I see Weiss having a promising future in), Form three is known as Soresu, form four is called Ataru, and form five has two variations. Djem So and Shien. The sixth form is Niman, and the seventh and most dangerous is Juyo. I have mastered all seven plus Mace Windu's improved version of Juyo known as Vaapad which is even more dangerous than its predecessor. Once you have mastered Shii-cho, which provide the basics and is the backbone of the other seven styles, I will teach you the styles that you would like to learn. Except Juyo and Vaapad. Those are off limits."

This had the girls' curiosity. "Why are they off limits?" That was Ren. "Yeah, are they off limits to even Pyrrha or Ren?" That was Nora. "Yes, they are off limits to everyone because of how dangerous not only to your opponent, but to yourself as well. That is why. The two styles are used to harness the negative emotions of their users to provide power, pretty soon, you'll fall to the Dark Side if you aren't careful. Also, when you start using Juyo, you're pretty much kissing your own defence goodbye and one screw up is all it will take to kill yourself. It takes a lot of disipline to use that form. Which is why it's especially off limits to Yang and Nora, given how reckless and emotional they are." Jaune explained. "Hey! We're not that bad!" Was the indignant cry of the two power houses. Only to be put down by Weiss and Ren. "Yes, yes you two are..." Jaune rolled his eyes. "Now while Vaapad may not be as physically detrimental to its user, it is way more dangerous to them as a person. And much more dangerous to their opponent. Vaapad relies on its user to accept their own inner darkness and to love a good fight. It does this as well as taking in and accepting and feeding on your opponent's darkness as well. This creates a power-loop that allows the user to go on pretty much indefinetly. While Juyo relies soley on the user, and therefore, burn out the user quickly, Vaapad feeds off of both the user and his enemies prolonging his ability to continue fighting and delivering faster and more powerful blows. Both do this at the cost of bringing their users down to the Dark Side. Not surprising since Juyo originated as a Sith style... Now, onto what can and can't a lightsaber cut through. Many people believe a lightsaber will cut through anything. It won't. While it can cut through most things, there are very few things it can't. Like a metal known as cortosis. Fortunately, cortosis is brittle, so you can chip away at it. Ultrachrome is also heavily lightsaber resistant, but can eventually be melted through. Beskar, a.k.a. Mandolorian Iron is impervious to pretty much all lightsabers. You may as well beat it with a stick. Thankfully, beskar is ridiculously rare so you're highly unlikely to come across it. Some animals have hides, scales, and/or bones that are lightsaber resistant or even immune. Again, these creatures are quite rare. Finally, weapons like Crocea Mors are lightsaber resistant because it has been reinforced by the Force. For instance, I could pick up a stick and imbue it with the Force to make it tough enough to stand up to a lightsaber. On a similar note, the more dense a material is, the longer it will take a lightsaber to cut through."

"Oh, like your skull..." Yang muttered under her breath. She's just about had it with Jaune's denseness with her. As a matter of fact, all the girls were. How could he NOT notice the hints they were dropping towards him. Pyrrha had even gone so far as to walk out of the shower in her birthday suit in front of Jaune on one occasion! Yang had once laid down on her bed in a provocative manner in nothing but her panties when it was just her and Jaune when he had come to drop off some notes for her. And how did he react to them? Simple. He didn't react at all! "What was that?" Jaune called out. "Nothing!" Was her quick reply. _Okay, add super hearing to his list of abilities. I wouldn't be surprised if he could see in the dark too._ "Hey Jaune, what else can you tell us about the Classical Forms? And, do you specialize in any?" Ruby then spoke up, unkowingly saving everyone from the awkward silence that was to come.

"Sure! Shii-Cho, is also known as the Way of the Sarlacc. Otherwise known as the determination form, it is the oldest and simplest of all the styles. It's best used when you're taking on multiple enemies at once. Now while it is the oldest and most basic, thus earning its position for training people to get comfortable with lightsabers, don't be fooled by it. Its simplicity may be a weakness most of the time because that mean it can get predictable when used by a casual practitioner, it is in fact a terror to go up against a specialist. The simplicity of it becomes a strength in their hands. The moves become so practised that they are so smooth and fast you may as well try fighting the current of a great river. Jedi Master Kit Fisto was probably he greatest specialist in that form I had ever seen. He was so good at the form, he even lasted several seconds against Darth Sidious. That may not sound impressive to you all, but in reality, it is a great feat worthy of a true master. Most opponents of Sidious are dead before he actually gets started. Unfortunately, Master Fisto was slain by Sidious."

"Makashi is the second lightsaber form developed by the ancient Jedi. It is also known as the Contention Form, or the Way of the Ysalamari. It is the duelist's style of lightsaber combat. It is similar to Shii-Cho when it comes to keeping things simple. But unlike Shii-Cho, this style is better for singular opponents and is very weak against firearms. Weiss's form of swordplay, is a decent example of how Makashi works. Just that it's a bit less flashy and a lot more stable. A Sith Lord known as Darth Tyrannius, and more commonly known as Count Dooku, was the best Makashi user I've ever seen. Fortunately, he was slain by my good friend Anakin Skywalker. I could've beaten him if he hadn't kept running away whenever he and I fought..."

"Third is Soresu. It is the Way of the Mynock, a.k.a. the Resilience Form. It is all about defence. Think of a storm and you're in its eye. That is what Soresu is like. Keep your blade close to your body and rarely attack. Only do so when an opening is provided. It is a great style for conserving or rebuilding energy during a long-term engagement. Master Kenobi is probably the best at this style there is. Not to brag or anything, but I'm almost at his level in this style. The only reason he's better than me with it is because he blends it with one other form while I do so with two others. Think of it like this, we can both defend against at least twenty lightsaber attacks per second. Obi-Wan can probably go higher. I could see Ren using this with Ataru."

"Fourth is Ataru, the Way of the Hawk-Bat. It is the Aggression Form. It is all about rapid kinetic movement and offense. It requires the user to use their entire body and is terribly draining. It's best used in short bursts against single opponents since it is quite poor against multiple opponents and blaster-fire as well. With quick, controlled lightsaber movements, and a flurry of punches and kicks incorporated, it looks flashy and too much enthusiasm makes it sloppy. Master Yoda is the most well known practioner of this style, but it is popular among many Jedi. It's the style that I see Blake, Yang, and Pyrrha using. I see Yang using this style knowing she likes to punch stuff and this form would let her do that. It's why I use it, so I can incorporate my body. Pyrrha would probably be okay with this form because she's used to fighting for the camera. And that's why this form is my least favorite of them all. I hate being flashy and getting rid of defence. Blake could use it pretty well for all her catcrobatics." He punned. Yang was the only one to laugh. "Jaune, I love you! You're the only one who understands my humorous needs and genius!" She subtly conveyed her true feelings. To the others, this was a declaration of war.

"Love ya too Yang! It's nice to have someone to joke with!" Jaune agreed, acting like he was unaware of their feelings towards him. In truth, Jaune had been trying to get all of them off his back when it came to romance. Hence, his seeming obliviousness. Originally, he believed it was just some form of infatuation with him that would pass. But upon having his friends unlock his Aura, which created a Force bond only he was aware of at this time, he felt into their souls and saw their hearts. They were each legitamately in love with him! On one hand, this could be useful in training them. On the other hand, this was bad because he didn't even mean to attract them. The poor boy isn't even looking for a relationship. He thought of his flirting as harmless. Instead it only fueled their passions for him. Their emotions for him, if not carefully monitered, could drive them all apart. He would have to tread carefully. Jaune doubted that they would simply agree to share him, like many of his race tend to do due to the low numbers of males that survive into adulthood. Then again, he could play that card... No! Bad Jaune! No dying species act! Only agree to that in a half-assed way if one of them brings up that subject. Jaune could always try to let them all down gently. He didn't want to tear apart any of his friends simply because he chose one of them over the others. To avoid any conflict between the girls and to cover up his poor choice of words, for he felt the other girls become agitated and angrier at his fellow blonde, Jaune continued.

"Now where was I? Oh yes, I was about to talk about Form Five. This form comes in two variants. Shien, and Djem So. Personally, I see this form and Yang going together quite well. It was created when the early Jedi felt that form three didn't provide as many openings in a fight. The style is all about protecting yourself while forcing openings in combat at the same time. If Ataru is the most draining style, then Form Five is the most physically demanding. It is most often used by lightsaber users that are physically powerful. Shien focuses on deflecting ranged attacks and redirecting them back at their source. Djem So does so in melee combat. Block an attack and then immediately follow up with strong and heavy counters. Not many can withstand an assualt from this super aggressive style. And considering Yang's semblance, I feel this style would be a great match with her. Anakin Skywalker is probably the most famous user of this style and I won't be surprised if his kids follow in his footsteps."

"And finally, I'll stop here with Niman, since I've already explained why both versions of Form Seven is off limits and sharing its principles. Niman is my personal favorite with Soresu acting as the backbone in my personal style. Niman is considered the "Jack of all trades and a Master of None" type of lightsaber combat. Because of this, the form has a lot of critics. And most of its practitioners are Consulars because it's an "easy" form to "master". It's easy to get its cadence down pat, sure, but its greatest strength is the user's ability to improvise and think ahead. Its a strategist's form really. It takes a little bit of everything from all the other styles and leaves the user to think and react for themselves. When taken to its highest level, niman is actually one of the most outstanding forms. This one, is my specialty and the form I'm most well known for. With it, I took on General Grievous, Assajj Ventress, and Count Dooku. All at once. Not fun. All three were renowned Jedi Killers. I lost an arm. It sucked. A lot. This one's actually a fake." Jaune held up his left hand from the vehicle's control panel.

The girls looked at him quizzically. "Are you messing with us? Because that hand looks pretty real to us..." Yang asked. "With the Force, flesh and muscle will grow back for me when combined with my healing factor. Bone won't. Took me months to grow all that stuff." Jaune was being dead serious. Jaune was protecting a small group of kids at some farm that were being used as bait for him. The plan worked at first. Lure Jaune with some defensless and trapped children and attack him with his back turned. It was Grievous who took his arm from the shoulder all the way down. In return, Jaune crushed his rib cage and zapped all three of his opponents with some good old Force Life Drain to kill the pain and then Jaune handily beat their asses back long enough for back up to arrive.. Ever since then, Grievous had a pretty nasty cough, and Dooku and Ventress avoided direct confrontations with Jaune. They all learned the hard way that Jaune was not a fun opponent when cornered with one hand. Finally, they all made it back to Beacon without incident. "Okay, goodnight everyone. I'm going to bed. Tomorrow I'll get you all started with reinvigorating yourselves with the Force and enhancing yourselves with it..."

+++++++++++++++++++++++AND CHAPTER++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Okay, I've got good news, and I've got bad news. The good news is that I got a few more votes relating to Force Sensitivity. Thank you **novaang123** and **Gazagunmen** for your votes. Now for the bad news. **novaang123** , I'm gonna have to say your vote is invalid because all you put down was Ren. You didn't follow the rules about it that I put down back in chapter three. What you need to do is put down the character's name, and then place a number between one and six. One being the strongest and six being the weakest. And I need you to do this for _all_ the characters in teams RWBY and JNPR besides Ruby and Jaune. Since Ren was the only name on your vote without a number next to her name, I can't even say for certain where you want me to put her. For all I know, you may have wanted to put Lae Ren on the bottom of the list or set as number three. I want to think you want her at number one, but I can't say for sure. Furthermore, I need to know where you want the other characters so I can compare them to the other votes. Even if there's only one other vote, I can compare them to each other to know which characters you agree on and which you don't. Then with a very advanced method of random selection, I combine the current standing ranks with the new votes. With this, I create a whole new rank.

I did it something like this:

NEW VOTE : **Gazagunmen**

1-Pyrrha

2-Yang + Blake

3-Weiss

4-Ren

5-Nora

STANDING RANKS (Courtesy of **NamionX** 's the first voter and thus creator of the original ranks)

1-Yang

2-Ren

3-Blake

4-Pyrrha

5-Nora

6-Weiss

NEW RANKS (Where everyone stands now in terms of natural strength in the Force.)

1-Pyrrha

2-Ren

3-Yang (My personal favorite girl.)

4-Blake (My second favorite girl. It's a close call. It would be extremely difficult for me to resist her ears.)

5-Nora

6-Weiss

What I did, was that I compared Pyrrha to Yang via coin toss. Pyrrha won. Then I Compared Yang and Blake to Ren. Ren won. I then compared Yang and Blake to each other. Yang won, so she got third place while Blake got fourth. Then, I compared Nora to Weiss and Weiss lost. So as things are now, Lae Ren is still in second place, Nora's still fifth, and Weiss is still at the bottom of the food chain here.

Anyways, I've finally got votes on lightsabers! You guys still have until tomorrow on this one since everyone's getting a lightsaber in the next chapter.

Thank you **Gazagunmen** for your review. I will try to break uo my paragraphs in the future. I tend to forget them.

Pyrrha gets a gold saber (Forget about color limitations that I placed in the previous chapter, I forgot about a whole bunch of colors out there.), Blake's is purple, Ren has a silver, Ruby has a blue, Nora gets a red one(I kind of see where you're coming from.). Weiss has a really dark green, due to her starting off deserving a black saber but eventually growing a heart completed the crystal with green. As for Yang, I think you left her out there buddy. So as of right now, it will be a surprise. Because I already had preconcieved notions on the lightsaber colors subject. If none of you had voted on this I would have gone with what I intended. When it came to Sensitivity, however, I had no idea what I was gonna do without you guys. Thanks for your help and contribution!

.

.

.

.

PEACE!


	6. A Deadly Rainbow

Okay, before we get started, I would like to say something. **Gazagunmen** , you cheeky little dick-waffle! You hit the nail on the fucking head with what I planned to give Yang concerning her lightsaber! That's awsome! Not many people that I have met are aware of the existence of that lightsaber color. And the same goes for those who have no clue about who is the only character to wield it! Nice going man!

Oh, and before I forget, I forgot to respond to your point, **Theunknown4299**. You are correct when you pointed out that both the Sith species and Empire had died out before Yoda ever came around. In Legends, anyway. But what I have done is that, yes, I did allow the species to die out, but not the Empire. In this universe, their Empire only went into hiding in regions untouched by the Jedi and the Republic and the Hutts. Korriban was left alone for all that time because the Sith managed to remove all evidence of its location before getting the Hell out of Dodge. And anybody that did find their way there never left, or they joined the Empire. It was that, or they were exterminated by the Sith before they could spread word of the discovery. That, and the Jedi didn't want to even bother looking for it because of their belief that they had won.

Now, on to the story!

"ALL RIGHT BUTTER-CUPS! RISE AND SHIINE! DROP YOUR COCKS AND GRAB YOUR SOCKS! We're building your lightsabers today!" Jaune brutally awakened his teammates and team RWBY. He had been training them all for about two weeks. The first couple of days were pretty simple and easy, the girls were to do basic exercise. It got tougher after he found out that somebody had hidden cameras in his dorm's bathroom shower. And nobody would fess up so he intensified his little program. At least he taught them how to refresh and augment their abilities through the Force. And he did teach them how to move stuff with their minds. That was pretty cool. Either way, they were all miserable. Everyone was certain it was either Blake, Yang, or Pyrrha who had placed those cameras. Everyone except Ruby. She feels that it was this sudden new fan club that Jaune has. One that he knows nothing about. Evidently, a rumor has gotten out that Jaune is secretly a super powerful sorcerer and martial artist who is only pretending to suck at fighting. Ruby has her suspicions that the culprit behind the rumors is Cardin, and that the club leader is somebody on team CFVY. Jaune has acquired the attention of their two females. Ruby and friends were not happy with this developement either. Ruby wisely advised her teammates and the girls on Jaune's team to keep this a secret from their blonde crush/friend/secret-teacher. Better not piss him off any more than he already is. Jaune hates publicity and crowds with a passion. Anyways, whoever started that rumor isn't terribly far off from the truth.

But all that was unimportant right now. The only thing that mattered to Ruby at this moment, and all of her competition, was that she was getting her lightsaber today! Upon hearing that they were finally getting to build their lightsabers, every girl in the new dorm building had rushed to the restrooms to shower and prepare themselves for the occasion. It would seem that Jaune had a talk with Ozpin about what he wanted and Ozpin was more than agreeable. As it turned out, Ozpin had been hoping for this. Jedi training, so he had an entire portion of the school built and prepared but closed off to everyone but faculty and permitted students. They all still had to attend normal classes in addition though. That was a bummer. Still, it was all for secrecy. And Jaune's fan club couldn't reach him as long as he remained in the Special Zone. Or, as many referred to it, the SZ. The only thing his fans could do is watch him from a distance if they could even get a good spot. Everything was walled off! Good thing too. Everyone was pushed to the limit with Nora's full warm-up. Except Jaune. Her full workout was his warm-up's warm up!

Everyone had a chance to spar with Jaune without anyone else watching. So much for being the 'Invincible Girl' in Pyrrha's case. Jaune was a monster! What happened was that they all wanted to see how well they stacked up to Jaune when he wasn't pretending to be bad at fighting. That was day one. One by one, each girl attempted to take on Jaune and prove her worth to him. And the others that she was the best girl for him. One by one, Jaune picked them apart and tore them down. On day two, they attempted to take him on at once with a sneak attack. Bad idea. Ruby could barely follow his movements! She was the fastest of them all! Her semblance was speed for crying out loud! On both those occasions, Jaune didn't even use his sword or his lightsabers. All he did was use his bare hands to pummel them all. On day two, when they tried to take him by surprise, Jaune decided to toy with them by using the Force to only enhance his speed and reflexes. The results were a disaster. Weiss ended up freezing Ren and Nora in a block of ice. Pyrrha ended up pinning Ruby herself to a tree, and Yang managed to free Ren and Nora. Upon release, Lae Ren attempted to attack Jaune's midsection. He flipped over Ren and landed a chop to the back of her neck. Knocking her out. When Nora saw Jaune put Ren out of comission as calmyly as Ren dealt with Nora herself, treating it as if it were natural, Nora fainted.

Seeing Nora faint, this caused Pyrrha who was trying her best to try to free Ruby, caused her to drop to her knees in fear. Which, in turn, caused Weiss to rub her legs together. It wasn't in arousal like Blake was doing. (In all honesty, Ruby expected that sort of behaviour from her sister.) Weiss was trying to hide the fact she had allowed a small dribble of urine to escape her body, which she adamantly denies to this very day. Ruby on the other hand, seeing how everyone was giving this one hundred and twenty percent, and still getting their asses handed to them on a silver platter, by Jaune was terrified of him now. If he ever got serious in a fight that is. And unlike her partner, Ruby had no problem with admitting to the fact she full on wet herself at the sight of Jaune beating everyone without the slightest hint of effort. Only to her friends, of course.

And despite seeing everyone being beaten so badly, Yang and Blake were _not_ intimidated by their blonde trainer. Instead, the two were actually turned on by the sight of Jaune dominating everyone. Blake only got more excited when Jaune tied her up in a tree with her own weapon, Gambol Shroud. Yang quickly changed her tune when Jaune commenced the most brutal beatdown Yang had ever recieved. At first, it looked like Jaune had made a mistake, beating up on Yang only makes her stronger. Jaune even removed a few strands of her hair. Then the fireworks really did come out. Everyone expected this to be the end for Jaune and leave Yang the victor...

Nope.

Jaune was using her strength and temper to get the better of her. He also threw taunts everyone's way throughout the match. For some reason, it seemed that the angrier everyone got, the stronger Jaune became. At first, they all had thought that was his Semblance being revealed. Then Pyrrha remembered something Jaune had said earlier. "Yang!" She shouted. "Calm down! You're only making Jaune stronger! He's using the principles of Vaapad on us!" Yang was the only one left standing because she was the only one with the pain tolerance and physical power to match him. Unfortunately for the female blonde, she just wasn't able to keep up with the Jedi's pure speed. Eventually, Jaune decided to end the little bout with a knee to the unlucky girl's skull. Yang was out for the rest of the day.

Everyone was highly impressed with Jaune's unarmed version of fighting, then they remembered he earned a lot of his skill to the arena he was a part of. These were skills used to kill people. That was a little sickening to think of. It didn't help that the only thing that actually kept them alive during that match was Jaune's self-restraint and their Auras. Jaune had later revealed he was only using about a tenth of his full un-augmented strength in both their matches. This was astounding! He hit like a freaking atlesian super tank! When asked how much can he augment himself, Jaune replied he can tenfold his physical strength through the Force at the drop of a hat! In other words, Jaune was strong enough to stop Atlas's fastest and heaviest train with one hand in its tracks! In the words of Yang, "So you could turn me into a red smear on the wall if you hit me full...Force?" She had made a pun with this. Everyone groaned. That was a bad one. "I'm pretty sure even Kit Fisto would not have laughed at that one. And to him, everything was a joke." Jaune commented.

After that day, Yang made it her goal to become just as good at unarmed combat as Jaune was. If not better. So, she started training with him on that every day. She was a major threat to all the other girls that wanted Jaune's attention now. The two had so much in common. Blonde hair, high physical strength, love of fighting and puns. The works .But don't count Ruby out! She was recieving a lot of attention from her blonde crush when it came to guidance in the Force. It just came so naturally to her! Jaune did say that the younger a person is, the easier it is to train them. That may explain how she got such a solid grasp on telekinesis and boosting herself even further. Now, she was almost as fast as Jaune! That really helped when the two sparred in private! Speaking of fighting and sparring, Jaune had made sure everyone had gotten the fundamentals of Shii-cho down. Pyyrha, Blake, and Weiss took to them the quickest and easiest due to how familiar they were with sword fighting. And now, when everyone was getting their lightsabers, they would all see who got what. It was an unspoken agreement not to share their crystal colors with each other so it would be a surprise. It would also be the day they would all have a meeting on what to do about Jaune. Would they share him, or would they force him to choose between them. Ruby didn't want to lose any of her friends over some boy, but she didn't want to lose Jaune either. Sharing did sound like a good middle ground in her book.

The girls were now anxiously waiting in a little carved out cavern. Everything was walled in with stone at a level that Remnant simply did not have the ability to perform. The area was quite old too. Jaune said that it was Ozpin who built this place about one hundred and fifty years ago due to its strong connection to the Force. While he may not look like it, Ozpin is actually and alien similar to Jaune that ages much more slowly than humans or faunas. When Weiss asked how old the headmaster really was, Jaune answered that Ozpin's probably in the neighbourhood of three hundred and fourty. His kind age ten times slower. Made sense considering Ozpin appeared to be about thirty four. Either way, both the Headmaster and Jaune liked coming here to meditate. It was nice and quiet. Ren and Blake liked it there as well. The sun was rising and they all could look out the entrance to admire the view.

Eventually, in came Jaune. With Ozpin and Seevie carrying a large crate. Ozpin took a sip of his coffee and looked at all seven girls. "I'm sure you all are aware of how important a lightsaber is to a Jedi. As I'm certain that you are all aware of how dangerous they are now. Inside the crate that CV-03 is currently holding are a few lightsaber parts that have been provided by myself. I am here to oversee your creations. And to give you the same advice about this as Jaune has given. Since a lightsaber is one of the most personal of all weapons and items you will ever have, you are free to use any parts you find in the crate. Your weapon will be entirely unique to you, if you feel a certain lense, or grip call out to you, listen to it. Don't be nervous. Relax, and stay sharp and attentive to what you are doing because everything must be sealed together on a molecular level where the Force will be your biggest tool. One small mistake, and your lightsaber may not even work at all. Or worse, blow up in your hand where the sting of your failure will be many times worse than that of the loss of your hand. And above all, have fun..." And with that, Seevie laid down the crate and opened it. Jaune and Ozpin, together, lifted all the items out of the box and laid them on the ground before the apprentices through the Force. The girls had all sat down on the cold stone floor in a straight row. Each one cross legged, or on her knees.

Seevie stepped outside and took a walk through the SZ. It was nice that there was enough space around in here to relocate the _Centurion Eagle_ and allow Seevie to see Jaune every day. Currently, while she had gotten on better terms with the girls, she still didn't entirely trust them around _her_ Jaune. Especially that red-head. Pyrrha was her name, she was Jaune's so-called partner. The other red-head, Ruby, was really the only one CV trusted around Jaune. The two had bonded quite well over their shared love of weapons. Still, as long as none of them hurt Jaune, she wouldn't hurt them.

While the native Force-Sensitives focused on crafting their "glowing laser swords of justice" as Nora called them, Jaune and Ozpin watched and meditated. Eventually, each girl completed her weapon. Ruby completed lightsaber first. The hilt was colored red and black and Ruby had created a special compartment within Crescent Rose a few days prior for holding her lightsaber. Pyrrha did something similar for her lightsaber, placing a compartment in her shield for it. The rest of the girls would hang their lightsabers at their hip like Jaune did with his now that he openly wore a few of his. Only four of them. His double saber was kept seperate but together on his right side, the two peices identicle to each other. He kept his shoto and dual-phase on his left. And Crocea Mors was now carried on his back.

After Pyrrha completed her lightsaber, Weiss and Ren had finished theirs. Blake finished hers, followed by Yang, and finally Nora completed her lightsaber. When they were all done, only Weiss appeared to have a different lightsaber from the others at first glance. Hers was a curved hilt lightsaber. They all switched their lightsabers on at once to test them out. Each one was a success. They all looked at each other's lightsaber and nodded in approval, these colors seemed to match their owners. Then they noticed Nora and Yang's lightsabers were different than they expected. Everyone but Ozpin and Jaune backed up slowly from Nora as they stared in shock of what she produced. Red. Nora had a freaking red saber! Was she going Sith!? "Relax, Nora may have a red lightsaber, but that is not inherently evil. It just means she's got a lot of emotional power to fuel herself." That was Ozpin. Jaune simply nodded his head in agreement. Jaune then turned his head over to his fellow blonde, "Yang? I'm not surprised that you got a bronze lightsaber. That indicates you have a lot of physical power and can bolster your strength to a high degree." He then turned his head to face all the girls. "Congrats! You all have successfully built you very own lightsabers! Use them wisely..."

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++AAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNDDDD CHAPTER!+++++++++++++++++++

So that's that. Everybody has a lightsaber and Jaune has a fanclub! Just so you guys know, the whole thing about Jaune having a fanclub and purrvy Blake will both be recurring themes in my fics. Occasionally other girls may turn out to be perverts as well and the members of Jaune's fanclubs may change here and there too. And yes, it's official, CV-03 does have an attachment towards Jaune that is in a romantic light. He really should not have given her so much freedom. This may come back to bite him in the ass later.

Anyways, keep an eye out for another crossover I'm gonna be working on. Post-apocolyptic America's favorite freindly wandering nuclear asshole is taking a trip to Remnant. Starring Jaune as said asshole!


	7. Reasons

Okay, welcome back to The Hunters of The Light people! Thanks for being patient with me. Here's a whole new chapter for being good little boys and girls.

Disclaimah in Chaptah 2.

Now onto the story!

Everyone has recieved their lightsabers! Each has her own color. And while Ozpin had left to take care of certain matters (the assassin), Jaune was in the middle of explaining why they each got the color she did. Ruby recieved a blue lightsaber for her dedication to protecting people. (And being weapon nut.) Blake recieved a purple blade for her darker past, (once being a White Fang member but nobody knows that part yet aside from Jaune and Ozpin) but Blake had stayed true to herself. Lae Ren has a silver blade for her deep connection to herself and the Force. Nora's got a red lightsaber for her hyper-emotional mental state. (Red doesn't mean Sith 100% of the time, it's just a very emotional and powerful color.) Pyrrha acquired a gold saber for being a very strong warrior in that is firmly rooted in the Light. Now they were at the part of Jaune explaining Weiss and Yang's lightsabers.

"Weiss," Jaune started, " I was honestly worried at first when I gave you your crystal. You were still rather selfish and self serving, and I was worried that would show through on your lightsaber..." Weiss looked down at her glowing blade ashamed of herself. "But..." She looked up, hopeful that Jaune was about to say something good. "After spending time with your teammates, you developed one thing that a true Jedi must have... Compassion. Now I'm not saying you're fully out of the hole just yet, but you're growing and getting better. Your crystal apparently did start off going black, but somewhere down the line, before its complete attunement with you, you changed for the better. The green comes from that, and it shows you are a very studious person who is taking great strides to attain greater understanding. Weiss... I'm proud of you. Out of everyone here, I feel that you have grown the most from your time here at Beacon."

The girls all nodded in agreement with Jaune. At first, Weiss was a pretty difficult person to get along with. But after Jaune had a heart-to-heart with her and she started hanging out with everyone, Weiss had become a great friend to them all. Tears were brimming in her eyes... Jaune was proud of her! To Weiss, that meant more to her than anything else did for her in a long time. "T-thank you... I won't let you down! I'll keep getting better!" The heiress declared. Jaune smiled gently and put his hand on her shoulder. "That's all I ask of you Weiss... That's all I ask."

The blonde Jedi turned his attention to the last girl who everyone else was still puzziling over her color. "Yang, you have one of the rarest colors out there. Bronze is a color for those who are more physically powerful than their species typically are. This is a solid lightside color that is dedicated to pure strength." Jaune faced all of the girls now. "Friends, you have all successfully crafted your very own lightsabers. Use them well and only when you need them. You may have the rest of today off. See you guys later. And may the Force be with you. Always..." And with that, Jaune took his leave of the girls who were all admiring their blades. Each felt like her lightsaber was as natural to her, as her own limbs. These weapons, no extensions, felt so natural that they felt more comfortable with them than their own weapons that they owned and used before meeting Jaune. And for Ruby, in particular, that meant a lot.

After Jaune was out of sight, Blake was the first to speak. "Guys... what are we going to do about him?" She nodded her head towards the exit of the cave that Jaune took. The others looked to her. "Maybe we should all go back to our dorm. That way we don't risk Jaune walking in and hearing us before we're ready." Pyrrha was the one to make that suggestion. It made sense, their room, while across from Jaune's, was soundproof and Jaune didn't ever go in there unless he had a good reason. "What about Seevie?" Ruby asked. CV-03. Jaune's droid. He made her himself and was completely oblivious to how she actually felt about him. Should they include her? Ren spoke up. "I believe we should include Seevie in our discussion. She is the closest to him out of all of us, it would be wrong of us to not include her. Ruby, since you're the closest to CV-03, you should be the one invite her." Ruby nodded. "Okay, I'll be back with her. See you guys in a few!" And with that, she was gone leaving a trail of rose petals in her wake.

Timeskip to forty minutes later.

Ruby had found CV-03 at the hangar that was especially made for space-craft, working on the _Centurian Eagle_ 's main guns. Ruby informed the mini-transformer that the rest of the girls needed her. Since the droid wasn't too busy, she oblidged. Now all seven natives plus one droid were sitting in a circle in a rather large and circular bedroom of clashing styles. Each girl had a portion of the room stylized in her own particular fashion. Nora's had pink hearts all over her place, Weiss had her dust vials and other company products in hers, Blake had her bookshelf, and it went on. With each girl was on her own bed with a final bed empty and devoid of personality. CV took it. Funny, the whole arrangement reminded her of a few times she accompanied her creator to the Jedi Council chambers.

"Okay, I'll bite... What is so important that you Bios need me for?" Seevie asked. She figured it was probably some of the girl talk that she had heard about, but she wanted to be sure. "It's about Jaune." Said Ruby. Jaune? If these girls were planning on doing something that would hurt him in any way, she would kill them all faster than they'd ever realize. Their Force-powers be damned! "Since you're the closest to him it eould have felt wrong not to include you." CV-03 was now suspicious, "None of you better be planning on hurting him or betraying him..." She started, her tone was low and dangerous. "What? No! Nothing like that!" Pyrrha quickly attempted to calm the over-protective droid down. "It's just that we've all developed... feelings... for him..." Pyyrha got quieter and quieter as she spoke. "Yeah! And since he never really told us too much about his species, we figured you could help us out. Plus, it's kinda obvious you like him too." That was Jaune and Pyrrha's other teammate. The bubbly and hyperactive Nora.

"Oh I get it now... You all are wondering if he has any preference in any of you as a mate and if the Sla'hra have any special mating procedures or anything. Well I can share what I know, but none of you are taking him from me... Got it?" The room was silent, all the girls nodded in total understanding. " Good. Now before I spill the beans on his species and his own personal preferences, I want to know why each of you have fallen for him. I may be willing to share him if I think your answers are good enough."

That was unexpected, all the girls had figured that it would take some convincing on their part to get Jaune's droid to go along with this. She was willing to share? Interesting. She gave off the feeling that she wanted no-one intruding on her claim. The girls were brought out of their thoughts when Seevie spoke up again, "You all will be taking turns. Ruby, we'll start with you."

Ruby took a deep breath. "I love Jaune for a whole lot of reasons. Many of which I feel that are universal amongst the rest of us. He's strong, handsome, loyal, and compassionate. He was my first friend and he always knows how to lighten things up for me. I trust him with my life."

Yang was next. "Sure, Jaune's got a rocking body and all, but, he's one of the few guys who actually wanted to get to know me and Ruby. Most guys I deal with tried to get close to Ruby in order to get closer to me. All I was to them was "Ms. T's-and-A", Jaune's different. He got to know Ruby for Ruby. He got to know me, for me. I'm not just some girl he thinks he can win over and fuck. He knows me as a person and has accepted me for all I am."

Pyrrha was after Yang. "Well, Jaune's my partner, so you all know how close we are. When we first met, he had no clue who I was, what I've done, or where I'm from. He made me feel normal and accepted. It's kind of like what Yang said, he knows me as Pyrrha the friend. Not Pyrrha the Invincible Girl. With Jaune, I can be me..."

Nora's turn. "For the longest time, only Renny and her family could put up with me. I was an orphan when I first met Ren, her family adopted me and for the first time in my life, I felt loved. Then, some Grimm attacked our village and wiped everyone out. Only Ren and I survived. It was just us, eventually we got into Beacon and met Jaune. He's the only other person aside from Ren who can make me feel calm and safe. At first guys would only be interested in me for my looks, but then they'd quickly lose interest once they got to know me. I'm too wild for them. Jaune is the first and only boy who everuck around and has put up with my antics. For the short time that I've known him, Jaune has been there to help me out whenever I'm down, or when there's something that Ren can't fix." This was a surprise to many of the girls. Nora and Ren never really did talk about their life before school. And many of them expected a more... bubbly... answer. This admittance on her part was very out of character for her. Annnd now she's sniffling. Ren got up to hug her adopted little sister.

"I guess it's my turn now..." The green ninja softly spoke. "My reason is very much related to Nora's. Jaune is extremely patient and has a good soul. I could tell he'd be perfect for me and Nora at first glance. He's got enough patience to put up with Nora, and despite the Hell he's been through, Jaune can easily still laugh and be himself. Sometimes, he's as calm an collected as me, or Blake, and at other times he's as active and spontaneous as Ruby and Nora. He's a perfect balance between the two of us."

That sounded like an answer the pink eyed girl would give. And with that, it was down to Blake and Weiss. Blake went first.

"Girls, I haven't been entirely up front with you guys about my past. As you know, I'm a cat faunus." To emphasize her point, Blake removed the ribbon that hid her feline ears. "But what you guys didn't know, was that up until a couple of years ago, I used to be in the White Fang." Blake heard a gasp from Weiss and the others, but she continued. "I was in the White Fang but I left when they started getting more criminal. I supported the older and more peaceful White Fang and was at all the rallies. But once we started getting violent, I just couldn't take it. So I left. Remember when I was gone for a few days about a week ago?"

Her teammates as well as _NPR nodded their heads. "Okay, I had heard about a large Dust shipment coming in and wanted to prove to myself that it wasn't the White Fang. So I went there and waited. Jaune had found me, apparently the assassin he caught spilled a few beans on what his group was doing and Jaune was investigating. He found me and wanted to know what I was doing I could share my story, the White Fang showed up and began their mission. Together, we fought them and scared off Torchwick, who we found out is working with them. After Roman got away, I shared with Jaune my story. I was so scared that I had disappointed him, that he was going to be mad at me. I waited for him to lash out at me. Nothing came, instead he hugged me. He was proud of me. I stood up for what I believed was right, even if it meant I would stand alone. He told me I didn't care who I was... He cared about who I would become. And he was... is... positive that I'm going to be someone good and of strong standing within the Light. He told me that I'm not alone anymore, I've got him to lean on. It was there my little crush on him died. And became full, unrequitted love. I love him and nothing will change that." Blake finished with a determined look in her eyes. They all knew how faunus mating was. When a faunus falls in love, she stays in love for life. And whe she goes into heat, only their love can quech that flame.

Speaking of eyes, all pairs were now on the snow-white heiress. She gulped. "When I first met Jaune, I... did not have the highest opinion of him you could imagine. What made it worse, was that my opinion of him hit rock bottom when he gave us the short and condensed version. I thought he was nothing more than a scoundrel and a thief. In my eyes, at the time, he was filth. Filth on a filth-sandwich, with filth on the side. He was born a slave, the lowest of the low. Then he has the audacity to steal his master's most prized possession and ran away. To me he was a weakling who probably would die at initiation because if he was a slave who ran, then he had no idea what he was getting himself into. And the world would have been a better place for it. One less thief and worthless waste of life in it." Everyone was giving Weiss hard looks. Pyrrha, Blake, Yang, and CV in particular looked like they wanted to murder Weiss. She didn't blame them. If she could go back in time, she'd probably tell her few months younger self to give Jaune a chance at the start. Don't immediately pin him as a disgrace to everything she stood for.

But during initiation, Jaune hadn't just survived. He _thrived_. I started to take him more seriously right then and there. Maybe he wasn't a weakling, but I still thought of him as a coward and a scoundrel. Then, the very next day, he gave me a serious heart-to-heart. I was being a total bitch. And it wasn't just hurting my team, it was hurting me as well. He opened my eyes, and ever since I've slowly opened up. And I found out I was rapidly falling for him. Despite his goofy nature and antics, he's remarkably intelligent and wise and courageous. It's because of him I've changed my views on the faunus and anybody else who was born less fortunate than I. Orginally, I believed that the circumstances of one's birth dictated their standing. Now, I know it's what you do with your gift of life that makes you who you are. Jaune is an excellent teacher and friend. For him, I'd throw away my father's entire company. I've still got a lot of growing up to do. Even with my reality check. But with Jaune, I know I'll pull through and make my family's company a name anybody would be proud to support."

Now everyone turned their eyes to their judge, CV-03. "Hmmm... It would appear that you all have given your feelings for my maker great thought... I accept your answers." The girls all sighed in relief. Apparently Jaune had rubbed off on all of them and Weiss was quickly forgiven for her transgressions. And Weiss was cool with Blake being an ex- White Fang member. If Blake didn't like their criminal activities and left them, then she was (pardon the pun) cool in Weiss's book.

"Now to fulfill my part of the bargain. As you all know, the Sla'hra are a slave race that is indistinguishable from common humans. The differences are in what they can do. They are fast healers, fast movers, and very, very, strong. Jaune is far superior to most of his race because of his crazy strong connection to the Force. Now their male-to-female birth ratio is pretty abnormal. For every one male that is born, there are twenty females. This isn't helped by the fact that their cruel masters, the Sith, like to take the males away from their mothers around the age of six to fight in arenas to the death. Where only one out of three males will survive into adulthood. His kind are very resistant to Force powers, hence, there aren't that many Force Sensitive members of his kind compared to other races. And when they are Force Sensitive, they aren't particularly powerful outwardly. In this case, Jaune's pretty unique. He was born extremely powerful, but his presence in the Force is hard to detect because of his species. While jaune may not look like it to many other Force-users, in truth, Jaune's one of the most powerful beings in the Galaxy. Combined with the fact that he's well versed with Vaapad which creates a power-loop, and a few other talents I'm not permitted to share, plus his training under Yoda and having extensive Dark-Side training, Jaune is easily capable of competing with the best of the best."

Now back to his race, males will typically have more than one mate. And Sla'hra males, and females, do in fact mate for life. The difference between the two's mating habits are that males have regular heat cycles while females have random ones. Unfortunately, I can't say anything about preferences that males would have. And by extension, Jaune. But, hey, he's from a dying race, he could use a harem. One of the goals of the Jedi is to prevent extinctions. So even if he's not entirely open to the thought of having a bunch of mates, biologically, and theoretically, he's kind of obligated to accept this offer. That is... If you girls are willing to set aside your differences for his sake and your own happiness. He's got a pretty big package if it helps. And since I'm a droid, I can't really give him any children. Yet..."

"I'm in!" Blake shot her hand up pretty eagerly. Hearing that Juane has a regular heat cycle like a faunus and that he has a big Jaune Jr. really gave her more incentive. She already had a few fantasies about having sex with Jaune with one or more other females. Ahh... the power of the fetish. Yang was of a similar disposition, except, she was a lot more calm about agreeing. "Sure! As long as I'm happy and Jaune's happy, I dont mind." Yang voiced. "I-I... Do it. For Jaune!" Ruby was a little intimidated at the thought of this, but she pushed her fear aside.

Pyrrha saw that the others were willing to try, so she nodded to herself. "I accept. As his partner, it's my duty to help him in his time of need." Way to go Pyrrha. That was totally convincing. You just don't wanna miss out on getting a piece of Jaune's man-meat. You dirty girl you..."I accept. This could be rather beneficial to both me and Jaune. And the Order. They would have access to more aid in their fight against the Sith." Oh not you too Weiss... Come on girl!

Finally, Nora and Lae Ren looked to each other and nodded. "Let's make some babies!" Nora happily declared. And now she was going straight for the door. She did always want a big family. Her handler, Lae Ren, caught her through the Force and put Nora back on her own bed. "Nora, let's hold off on that until we know when Jaune's next heat cycle is." She turned to the droid. "When is Jaune's next heat cycle, and for how long will it last? I think we'd all like to prepare for the event." CV-03 looked at the green clothed girl. "It starts tomorrow morning. And will last all week. He's locked himself up in his private quarters back on the _Eagle_ so he doesn't put any of you at risk of catching a whiff of the pheromones he's releasing. Seriously, it's powerful stuff. One sniff is all it takes to make any female in his area hornier than a drunk deveronian and jump him on sight. If you aren't in heat yourself, Blake, you will be if you smell him while he's like this. I read up on the faunus, and I know all about your mating habits. You guys mate for life just like his kind. Now under normal circumstances, Jaune would not be in his correct state of mind during this time. Fortunately, thanks to Jaune's Jedi training and iron will, if he's approached he'll warn you to stay back. And he may attempt to fend you off of him. But since you're a female, his natural instincts will be fighting him and his defences should crumble prety quickly. If you were a dude however, your best chance would be to run the Hell away. One punch from him is all it will take to turn you into a red paste on the wall. In this state he's _very_ territotial. He'll be even more dangerous if any of you are pregnant with his child. For his kind, Dad is the one you should fear the most. A father defending his mates and young is one of the most terrifying things you will ever see. Especially if he's as strong in the Force as Jaune is."

"On a sort of lighter subject, you all should know that Jaune does not want anyone getting anywhere close to his ship for the rest of the week. Knowing that this was creeping up on him, Jaune prepared a few training simulators for you guys that will help get you the basics of whatever lightsaber styles you wish to learn. Since all of you are now proficient users of Shii-Cho, Jaune expects you girls to go and learn whatever style you want. Aside from Juyo and Vaapad. Once his condition has cleared up, Jaune will help guide you girls better in the styles that you've chosen. So have a nice week. Enjoy yourselves, and don't get any funny ideas about sneaking up on Jaune this week. That goes to you, Pyrrha. You pervert." _You can talk all you want about_ helping _Jaune out. I know you're getting desperate at the thought of him defenceless and at your mercy._

AAAAAAaaaaaannnnnnnnnddddd Chapter!

So yeah, everyone has revealed to each other as to why they love Jaune. And Seevie is convinced Pyrrha's the big perv out of the group. Little does Seevie know, but it's Blake she should be worried about. The truest pervert of all perverts.

See ya!


	8. My First Time

It may be a bit (a lot) late, but in honor of Star Wars Day, I present this chapter to you. My dear Readers. If you are under-age, then STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM THIS CHAPTER! Or, if you don't like the sort of content that is going to make an appearance in this chapter, then I advise you to not bother reading the crap I'm about to put you through. Now if you plan to read this chapter, I will give you a warning as to when the 'event' will take place. And I will let you know when it's over. So if you want to skip that bit and still read the chapter, you may. And if you do read the stuff... Please be gentle... it's my first time...

TO THE STORY!

Jaune was in his cabin aboard the _Centurion Eagle_ meditating. Why was he meditating? The his race's heating cycle had started up two days ago. Thanks to his connection to the Force, he could resist its affects on him. As long as he stayed focused. Right now, Jaune could feel the parts to a lightsaber he had been working on for a while, floating around. The idea of creating a Dust-Saber came to him in a dream when he first encounterd the material. Courtesy of Weiss. He was focused soley on the parts. Primarily, the three crystals that were glowing in the dark. Their glow becoming increasingly brighter as time passed. They were getting so bright, that even with his eyes closed, Jaune could 'see' their colors as they circled around him. Light orange... Dark red... And a bluish-white. The other parts, when assembled with an appropriate cyrstal, would create a dual phase lightsaber. But with these three crystals, the blade would have a few extra properties. In theory, at least...

MEANWHILE

A female had awoken from her slumber in the dark. The rest of her team was asleep. Now was her chance! Tonight, she would get that itch scratched. The heat was unbareable! Why did she have to be born this way? Oh well, she was girl on a mission. As she had taken four steps out into the hall, she heard a noise. In her eagerness, she became careless and woke up someone. Damn. "Blake?" Yang groggily whispered. "What are you doing? Go back to sleep..." She was up now, may as well let her partner in on her plans. "Yang, I can't. The heat's too much..." The feline faunus whispered. "Then take a step outside, or a cold bath... That should cool you off..." Yang advised. "Not that heat! The _other heat_!" Blake hissed. Yang's eyes widened, entirely awake. "You don't mean..." The back-haired girl nodded. "Are you going to try to stop me?" The ninja-faunus asked. Yang's look of surprise quickly changed to a smirk. "Stop you? I want in..." _Perfect._

ELSEWHERE

Shadows were casted over another figure who was circling around the perimiter of the special zone. She had been trying to find a way in there without setting off any alarms for several weeks. Finally, she had found a place that was unsurveillenced. Something _powerful_ was beyond that wall... Something... Familiar. And she was going to find out what it was. _What if it's not some_ thing _but some_ one _? Or several somethings/someones?_ Whatever 'it' was, it was far more interesting and powerful than that injured Maiden hidden beneath the school that her ally was after. Surely her master would be pleased by her discovery. The Force was _far_ stronger with whatever lay beyond those walls than that Jedi wannabe. Salem would be very pleased to have whatever was beyond the barrier at her disposal. Or destroyed. A thought then occured to the female. _What if I take it for myself? With whatever is in there, I could finally be rid of my 'Master' and be free to search for 'him'. What would Salem be able to do to stop me? With power like that, I could become the Emperor's new apprentice! Or, better yet, the first Empress. That sounds like a plan... What ever you are, you are mine! And that Jedi Master Ozpin won't be getting in my way!_

WITH JAUNE

The crystals were and the other parts were spinning at bullet-like speeds around Jaune. Sweat was pouring off of him in buckets. The process of taming and controlling all three of the crystals was grueling. Then again, he was dealing with two legendary types of saber crystals and a rare Lightning/Fire combo Dust crystal that he had imbued with the Force, creating a synthetic saber crystal. He almost had it! Individually, the crystals were all synced with the blonde Sla'hra male. It was when Jaune tried to bring them all together in harmony, the three did NOT want to cooperate with each other. The crimson Qixoni crystal had bonded with Jaune upon contact when he found it in an ancient Sith Temple when training under Yoda and Windu. It was the most suitable for producing the future blade's powerfully strong cutting blade.

His bluish white Saber-Dust Crystal should provide an electrical discharge for whatever he struck. Hopefully, this would be particularly useful for conducting Force Lightning that wasn't his own along the blade and disperse it. Theoretically, the blade would also send an electric shock if Jaune ever met another lightsaber with it and the voltage might short out his opponent's blade. Maybe even shock the badguy through their own hilt! That would be nice. The fire aspect of the crystal would only serve to reinforce the blade's intensity. He had recieved the crystal as a gift from Weiss, as a token of her friendship. And as a 'thank you' for her own Kyber crystal and his valuable lessons for her. Apparently, a naturally forming combination Dust was extremely rare and even more rare when it was what is referred to as 'Longivity Dust'. Must forms of Dust are single use, and once they are used, they are gone forever. A Longivity Dust crystal can be used multiple times before being destroyed. Jaune's Force-imbuing solved the issue and has resulted in what he has dubbed as 'Ultra-Dust'. Or maybe 'Perma-Dust'? Jaune was still working that out. Either way, it now had an unlimited number of uses and would never run out. Perhaps he should let Weiss know of his discovery? She'd probably be over the moon about it.

The legendary light orange Solari crystal would be perfect for channeling Jaune's lightside abilities through his weapon in concert with his darkside powers with the Qixoni. Jaune had found this crystal in his father's study when Jaune slew him. Apparently, the bastard had kept the crystal locked away to study, and see if he could corrupt it. Instead, the crystal had called out to Jaune and he answered. It bolsterd his connection to the lightside and aided in his defence against his father's potent Force Lightning. While not exactly red lightning, Darth Gnassis's violet lightning was nothing to be trifled with. Jaune experienced its affect first hand whenever he failed his former 'Master' on an assassination attempt. After the first time, Jaune rarely failed his father again.

Each and every part of Jaune's future new lightsaber was Force-Forged and infused with the Force by Jaune himself. He wanted to be totally in control of the weapon and be completely free to infuse his attacks with the Force. And through the Force Jaune could feel that it would be time to put everything together very soon. Any moment now... A pulse from all three crystal's and their future hilt's parts came and Jaune felt the wave. NOW! And just like that, everything came together into one item. Jaune's new lightsaber. It was complete. He had no idea which crystal was the primary focusing crystal that would produce his new weapon's color. And that was fine with Jaune, he wanted it to be a surprise. _Considering how the people of Remnant have a tradition of naming their weapons, I should probably name you... Shouldn't I?The girls had probably named their lightsabers already, I don't wanna have you left out, do I? Well, since your predecessor was made in a similar process thousands of years ago by my ancestors, I'll give you a similar name. One on your color. But that can wait until I use you for the first time._

WITH BLAKE AND YANG

Jaune was so lost in thought, he failed to notice a sound in the hallways of his ship. That sound was none other than Blake Belladona and her wing-girl, Yang... The closer the two got to Jaune's cabin in his ship, the harder it was for Blake to contain herself. She was so close to her prize! Of course, Yang was pretty excited too, but since she wasn't a Faunus, she didn't have to worry about going into heat a _nd_ getting horny like Blake was at the same damn time. By the time the two had reached Jaune's airtight door, as not to allow his scent and pheremones to leak, Blake was clawing at it. Trying to find a way to open the infernal barrier. The two were not worried about Seevie like one would think they should. The droid regualry went on night patrols around the border of the special zone at night. She would not return until sunrise.

Why hadn't Jaune taught them to read the Galactic Standard Alphabet? Probably to safeguard any secrets he had that he felt his little harem was not ready for. It was really a lucky coincidence that everyone on Remnant pretty much spoke Galactic Basic. Otherwise, Jaune was going to have a hard time talking to everyone. And vice versa. Either way, Blake and Yang were in trouble, they couldn't open the damn door! Blake was full on scratching at it and Yang was considering breaking it down. The sounds Blake were making and thoughts of hot rigourous sex with Jaune were almost too much for her. She's horny dammit! The blonde brawler brought her fist down on an orange button in frustration. Magically, the door opened. Wow. And there goes Blake. Face-first onto the cold metal floor. Ouch.

Evidently, Blake was completely unfazed by her faceplant and was standing up immediately. Desire in her eyes, and blood leaking from her nose, Blake was ready. The smell of Jaune was everywhere. The two intruders entered the room, minds clouded by lust. They wanted him. All of him. And there he was, Jaune Arc, Jedi Knight and the man they loved. Lying in his bed. Dead to the world and totally defenceless to the two girls' advances. They'd never have another chance like this. They took it.

Blake crept up to the male and proceeded to remove the covers of Jaune's bedding. As soon as the blanket began to shift, Jaune's eyes shot open. Before Blake knew it, she and Yang were being held by an invisible force against the the other side of the room. "Blake? Yang? What the Hell do you two think you're doing here? You two do realize I'm in heat right?" Jaune released the two female intruders. "Blake slowly stepped forward, "Jaune, there's something you hould know about faunus... Like Sla'hra, we have heat cycles... And... I'm in mine..." With each word, Blake allowed her eyes to roam over Jaune's body. To her displeasure, he was wearing his damn onesie. That would have to go. "And Yang?" Jaune asked. "I came... to join in..." The blonde brawler lecherously grinned.

"J-join in? What do you mean?" The realization dawned upon him, they planned to mate with him. And what better time than when both he and the faunus girl were in heat? "STAY BACK!" With the Force, he retrieved his yellow double-saber. With the two halves seperated, he ignited the weapon. "I'll use force if I have to!" The two girls were not fooled, he was weakening and he knew it. They noticed this as well. "No... You won't... Jaune... Please... I want this... I _need it_..." Blake wasn't acting desperate, her heat was bad enough. But with Jaune's pheremones all over the place, it was unbearable. "No, you don't! It's my pheromones combined with your heat! You're not yourself Blake! You don't want this..." The hesitation was clear in his eyes, he was fighting it. His instincts were screaming at him to lay down and let it happen. He doesn't want it. But he does. NO! Not like this! He wanted to freely pick his future mate. Not have her come onto him. If Blake or Yang were to impregnate themselves with Jaune, he'd have no choice but to acknowledge them as his mates without his own free will. But Blake and Yang would make great mothers; perhaps he should just let it happen...

Jaune was so conflicted by this that he failed to notice that Blake and Yang were about to wrap their arms around him. "Jaune, you know that's not true..." Blake whispered into his ear, snapping him back to reality. Realizing that he let his gaurd down and now his lightsabers were deactivated, he shut his eyes as tightly as he could. _Please be a dream. Please be a dream._ He chanted in his head. "The truth is Jaune, we do want this... We've been wanting this with you and only you. No one else will do, hormones or not..." Yang whispered in his other ear, and moved to kiss his lips. Deeply. However, her tongue was denied entry by Jaune's lips being sealed shut.

If that's how he wants to play it, so be it. She nipped his lower lip, which caused him to gasp in response. Acting quickly, she shoved her tongue into his mouth aggressively giving the inside of his mouth a good wipe down. _Tastes like... Blueberries..._ That was odd, she was certain he'd taste minty. Or maybe lemony. She pulled away just before Jaune could sink into the kiss. Oh well, she liked what she was getting out of him right now. And by the looks of it, so was Blake. She was nibbling along his neck and was running her hands over the Knight's well chiseled chest and his scars. Looks like she got the onesie off of the blonde boy.

 **[WARNING ADULT CONTENT AHEAD!]**

Yang looked own further and noticed the tent Jaune was pitching in his boxers. Blake was staring at it as well. The two females made eye contact. Bumblebee it? Bumblebee it. Yang sent down a hand to hold the piece of clothing out while Blake moved in to grasp the external organ that ached to be free. Wow. It is pretty big. Blake gave it a light tug. Another gasp from Jaune. At least he wasn't fighting them anymore, which is a good thing. Less work for the two girls.

Giving Jaune a few more tugs, Blake led the boy to his bed. There, Yang laid him down and removed his undergarment. This is it. The moment she had been waiting for ever since she had gotten to know him. Sure, Yang and Blake may have fooled around with each other, using Gambol Shroud as a substitute for Jaune's piece, but this was the real thing before her! She turned to Blake, "So... Who's going first?" The two had practiced for this with each other before, but now, it was really happening, and Blake was in heat as well as Jaune. This changes a few things for Yang. Jaune had already removed Blake's yukata and was now suckling her left breast, while simultaneously massaging her right one with his right hand. His left was tightly gripping her bottom. Blake appeared to not have heard a word that Yang had said due too the pure ecstacy the cat faunus was clearly experiencing. She started without her! Well, that answers that question. Yang couldn't be too upset, Blake is in heat right now.

The blonde brawler began to remove her pajamas. Starting with her legwear. As soon as the panties were off, she saw that Jaune had yet to be inserted into Blake's honeypot. It was desperately crying for attention. Did Blake have no shame? Was she really that self absorbed? Or was Jaune's touch truly that nirvana inducing? Either way, it looks like Yang's up first on being served. She crawled onto the bed and hovered herself over Jaune's rock hard shaft. Then, she let gravity do the rest.

It's a good thing Yang's training had broken her hymen a few years ago, otherwise, she would be in an incredible amount of pain. Still, she was not prepared for the sudden sensation of being filled by him. Nor was he expecting being suddenly engulfed by a female. It was squeezing him in a vice-like grip. He removed his mouth from Blake's left breast and looked to see who he had impaled. Yang? For a moment, he thought he had entered Blake, since she was the one he had focused on at the start. Both of his hands were now firmly placed on the blonde's hips, as he pulled her down further towards his pelvis while thrusting his own hips upwards towards her.

Yang's eyes rolled up unto the back of her head as she entered a sensory overload. She moaned and bit her lip, catching Blake's attention as the faunus slowly realized Jaune's attention was no longer focused on her. She turned around to see that Yang was riding Jaune rough and hard. The two had quickly found rythm with each other and were enjoying themselves without Blake. This was unacceptable! Blake viciously tore off Yang's top and attacked the brawler's breasts with her tongue and hands. Blake felt her legs quiver as she listened to the two blondes slam their hips together, she needed some attention as well. Jaune's mouth was available, the raven haired beauty figure she may as well let him take care of it. Positioning her vagina over Jaune's face, she commanded him to lick it. The young man thoughtlessly complied. Apparently, his instincts have taken over and now he's just a living, breathing, machine. That would follow any female's command as long as it pertained towards procreation and pleasure.

To say everyone was feeling good would have been an understatement. They were all on cloud nine. Unfortunately, Yang couldn't keep up, and she gave out. The three people involved had been going at it in this arrangement for at least the better part of an hour before Yang reached her limit and came. With the full force of her semblance in effect. Somehow, all the impact that was going on between Jaune and his fellow blonde, had fed her semblance and finally was all let out in a wet explosion. The force of it was enough for Jaune to release as well. With wordless howls, both Yang and Jaune had climaxed with each other. Followed by Yang's collapse onto an unoccupied portion of the bed, while freeing Jaune's still hardened member. Blake decided she'd give it a good clean-up before penetrating herself with it.

The combined taste of Jaune and Yang was a little odd. She couldn't really tell who's essence was who's. Together, the two tasted sweet and sour. Like a lemon covered in sugar. All in all, while Blake found it an odd flavour to be sure, she would not deny that she actually enjoyed the taste. But who had which flavor? It was maddening! While orally servicing her beloved Knight, she allowed her eyes to take in the glorious sight of Yang in her afterglow. Judging by Yang's expression, she'd be out of it for th rest of the night. With a yawn, Yang fell asleep with a dumb and happy smile gracing her lips. Blake's eyes trailed over to Yang's glistening womanhood and noticed that there still was still some of l'essence de Jaune still leaking out. White, creamy, and thick, the liquid slowly dripped out of Yang and onto the bedsheets. Blake's hand reached out to dab her fingers into the bodily fluid and brought the material to her lips. Sugary sweet. So that's how Jaune tasted. Interesting. As soon as she processed the fact that she now knew the taste of Jaune, she noticed something else going on... She had reached her limit. Blake muffled her moans by clamping her mouth on the bedsheets before her.

And shakily, Blake repositioned herself to be ready for round two. She still needed him inside of her. She had to act quickly, because Jaune was regaining his sense of self. From what she understood about what Seevie had told her and the group, that could only mean one thing.

Yang is pregnant...

 **[AAANNNND CUT: Entering Safe Zone]**

Time Skippies!

The shadowy figure that had earlier infiltrated the Special Zone was currently standing outside the open door that led to a cabin room within the _Centurian Eagle_. She saw the whole thing. It was 'him' the whole time! 'He' was here! Her long lost little brother! _Jaune..._ Tears were brought to her eyes, she never thought she'd ever see him again! He and her own mother were the only two people she had ever truly loved. Then her eyes were focused upon the two girls that he was now sleeping with. She wanted to hurt them for what they had just did. She wanted to make them pay. _But what about Jaune? They obviously have an attachement towards him and he returns those feelings... And now that they are mated, harming them in any way would be equal to signing my own death warrant. Jaune would kill me. Brutally._ Jealousy roared within the twenty-three year old woman. Those two whores had just taken what should have gone to her! She _loved_ her half-brother. And not in the way she should, she wanted to be his first mate and bare his young! Who cares if they were related by blood? They are both powerful Sith that can do as they please. Right?

Then, a smell reached her nostrils... Jaune's smell. Oh how she wanted it... The pheremones his body had been releasing prior to his most recent activities and combined with the smell of sex still fresh in the air, the woman couldn't resist. After all, she's a Sith. And when she wants something, she takes it. Plus, she's never been very good a holding herself back. Perhaps she could share, now that she thought about it, the stories she had heard of her brother's exploits pointed out that he was too much of a man to keep to herself. If their bloodline was to continue, he'd need more than herself. She crept up to his sleeping form and went to work. _So long, Master. I have something your teachings would never bring me. I have no more need for you... Salem..._

AAAAAANNNNNDDDD CHAPTER!

So there you go guys. My first lemon. I can't believe I just wrote that stuff. Tell me what you think of it! I know it's not the greatest, but hey, I tried. (I'm new to writing. Please remeber that.) And there may be more to come in the future. And yes, I'm aware that I'm a few days behind May the Fourth and Revenge of the Fifth. But it was on the fourth I got started on this chapter. And then my computer started bugging out on me again. Oh well...

And yes, Sayla has finally made it on screen. Kind of... Next time you'll get two find out who she really is... And what she's like. And we finally have our full results on who is strongest to weakest in terms of natural Force Sensitivity. Now just so you guys know, a personal friend of mine in IRL has been keeping up with this story and actually handed me a piece of paper comprising of his vote, just the day before I stopped taking them, so I included it in the system and we now have our final tally. And to mark this day, I shall include each character's chosen lightsaber style(s).

Number One is Lae Ren, who has opted to use an Ataru-Soresu Hybrid. Tactic? Start with Soresu until an opening is there or until the opponent has been worn out. Then proceed to tear them apart. Focus: Soresu.

Number Two is Blake Bellabooty (I mean Belladonna. What? She's got a nice butt. Jaune agrees.), who uses a Ataru-Niman Hybrid style. Focus: Ataru.

Number Three is Yang Xiao Long and her Djem So-Ataru combo. Oh boy, she is gonna have to work on her stamina. At least Jaune will be there to help her out... Get it? Focus: Djem So.

Number Four is Pyrrha Nikos, with her Purist Ataru style. At least make sure you throw in a little Shii-Cho... Please? For Jaune? We all know what's gonna happen with your fancy and flashy fighting style when you go up against Cinder. x_x Just like in canon...

Number Five is Weiss Schnee with her Makashi-Soresu style. Pulling a Dooku on us are we? Focus: Makashi.

And last, but not least, is Nora Valkeryie. She has decided to stick with just Shii-Cho. Apparently, she wants the chaos only a specialist could bring with that style.

And that's all for the listing on who's strongest to weakest in the Force. Personally, I was expecting Pyrrha to stay on top, but life is funny like that. Anyways, thank you, my friend, and I'm sorry that Nora didn't make it to the top. (He's a big Nora X Jaune shipper, and stated that's why he wanted her at the top. I really am sorry man...) Please make an account buddy, you probably won't regret it...

And as for Ruby's personal style, she has selected an Ataru-Soresu Hybrid as well. She wants to be fast and powerful in her assault, but she doesn't wanna give up her defence. Good thinking Rubes. Focus: Ataru.

Holy crap, I just realized how popular Ataru is. Then again, it's probably the most popular style for a reason. *Cough* Showing off for Jaune *Cough* Thanks again buddy for including what Lightsaber Style Combos you wanted each girl to have with your vote. Otherwise, I would have probably ignored it since you didn't think to leave a review as a guest reader. Or maybe you couldn't. That may have been why. Next time I see you, I'll ask why.

On a similar note, to anybody reading my fics who may know me in real life, please don't say my real name in the reviews. I'm a little paranoid about that.

Anyways, thanks for reading everybody. It makes me so happy when I see that somebody has favorited my stories. My inner little fatkid/fanfic author just does little backflips in my head whenever I see somebody new has favorited my work. Especially whenever they leave me a (positive) review.

And before I leave, I just want to remind you guys, that I am aware of my weaknesses as writer and am working on fixing them. That's one of the reasons as to why I joined . To be a better writer through practice and recieving tips an pointers about my writing. It's pretty hard to see my own mistakes until they've been pointed out to me. Thank you guys and gals.

LaughingMack, signing off.


	9. An Unexpected Reunion

Hiya! So, last time here on Hunters of the Light, Jaune finally got laid. Not once. Not twice. But thrice! He banged three girls. Well, sort of... Today, we'll get to see everyone's reactions.

Oh, and he's now reunited with his long lost sister. Who seems to be a strong Bro-con... What's the worst that could happen? (Oh man, if he were real and reading this he'd probably puke. Then inform his friends about this and then they all would murder my sorry ass.)

To the story!

Jaune awoke oddly satisfied. As if breaking a fever. To say he felt great would be an understatement! Strange, he didn't feel like he was in heat anymore... Perhaps the process of putting three crystals that did not react well with each other took more out of him than he realized? That would explain it. He was so worn out that he slept throught the rest of his heat cycle. Suddenly, fuzzy memories of having intercourse with Yang and Blake entered his mind. He dismissed those thoughts as fever dreams brought upon him by his heat.

 _Well,_ he thought to himself, _no use laying here thinking about it. I better get up and go check on the girls. Then go for some breakfast. Mmmm... Doughnuts..._ A man needs his doughnuts. And Jaune was certainly in need of his. The question was, would he go for Dunkin's, or Krispy Kremes... He attempted to sit up and found that something was holding him down. He looked. "Yang? Blake? Naked?" Jaune whispered, "then that means that wasn't a dream... It was real... But, I'm not in heat anymore... Then that means..." The implications of his current situation dawned on him. "Ohhh man... I'm so dead..."

As soon as the final word left his mouth, Yang began to stir. The blonde human female lifted herself from Jaune's left arm, and sleepily rubbed her eyes. "Huuaauah..." She stretched as she yawned. "Best sleep I've had in ages..." She looked over to Jaune. "Hey there, Loverboy... You really know how to show a girl a good time... How about another go for breakfast?" Yang greeted. Jaune's response? A loud yelp and one of the fastest movements Yang had ever seen. One moment, he was still in his bed, tangled up with Blake, and now he's against the wall accusingly pointing a finger at Yang and the now awakening Blake.

"Ugh. What's going on?" Blake looked up to see Yang staring at something. She turned only to be greeted by the sight of Jaune in all his naked glory. The events of last night came back to her in a flash. Her face of confusion turned into a sly grin. "Hey, Jaune, last night was purrfect..." The catgirl's eyes glanced down to Jaune's nether regions. "About that... LAST NIGHT WAS NOT OKAY! I'm not in heat anymore... Prematurely! Do you have any idea what that means?!" Yang shrugged. "We, uh, scratched an itch you had?" She guessed. "No Yang, at least one of you is pregnant!" It was at this moment, Yang knew, she fucked up...

It was also at this moment a new figure stepped into the room wearing nothing more than Jaune's hoodie. Standing little less than five feet, with tri-colored hair, and heterochromatic eyes, was a female. Angrily glaring at a thin item, she snapped the object in two. She looked up and made eye contact with Jaune. His eyes widened in recognition. Her eyes lit up in joy. Throwing her arms into the air, she silently tackled the blonde boy.

"Did she just glomp him?/Who the Hell is she?" Yang and Blake respectively asked nobody in particular. "S-s-Sayla? What? How?" Yang and Blake's eyes widened, this multi-colored shrimp is Jaune's older sister? Then the fact that she was a Sith returned to their memory. Getting into combat ready stances (despite the fact that they are naked), together, they Force-pulled the short girl off of their new mate.

"Girls! What are you doing!? That's my sister! Let her go, she's cool!" Jaune called out. "But Jaune," Blake argued, "she's a Sith apprentice! You said so yourself!" Jaune nodded, "Just because she's a Sith, doesn't mean she's gonna go on a killing spree. While they do run on the Dark Side, they aren't always 100 percent badguys!" Jaune turned his attention to his older sister. "Sayla, two questions. What the Hell are you doing here and why are you wearing my hoodie?" Jaune feared the answer to his second question. His sister was set down by Yang and Blake, and she pulled out a scroll. From which she typed down her response. [Before you ask, my ex-Master took my voice away. That's why I'm typing this. To answer your first question, I came here with Salem to 'help' her with a project she had going on for the past few hundred years. And to take down her rival, Master Ozpin. As for why I'm standing right here, I sensed a great power within the Force. It's you. Now that I have found my beloved only brother, I have decided that I no longer need her now that I have you back.]

Jaune read her statement. "Sorry to hear about your voice, from what I remember, you had a beautiful one... But it's great to see you again. Does this mean you're giving up the Empire too?" [No. I was hoping that with your help, I could take control of the Empire.] "I'm sorry, sis, but I'm done with the Empire, I'm a Jedi now. I'm here because Ozpin needs me here." Sayla was not surprised. [I know that, but together, we could Rule the Empire as Emporer and Empress. Join me, please. I'm done fighting the Republic and the Jedi! If we could take over, we could bring peace to the galaxy!] "I'm sorry Sayla, I'd love to, but between the two of us, that seems pretty far out of our reach... Maybe if we had our own faction of followers, maybe we'd have a chance..." The girl before him smirked. [Gotcha covered. We have already have a faction ready and willing to join us... The White Fang has some Acolytes who are trying to follow your and the Great Revan's examples of being balanced within the Force. They were started by a small contingent within the Empire who have heard of you and your origins. They believe _you_ to be the true _Sith'ari_ , and if you contact them, they would follow your every order and command. They have even gone so far as to unofficially grant you the title of Darth. Some in the Empire see you as a full Sith Lord. Just confused. To them, you may be the next Emporer if you were to kill Lord Sidious.]

"Wait what? They think I'm the _Sith'ari_!? Wh-How? How is that possible?" Yang and Blake watched Jaune in shock, they belived he was no longer a Sith, and judging by his reaction, he thought so too. [I dunno, but there are some who believe you to be just that. And they believe that Darth Bane was simply a poser. Then again, Sidious was the most powerful Sith Lord to ever live... He had even absorbed the power of Vitiate to become even stronger. But you Jaune, you are just as powerful as he is without that. I suppose that's their reasoning.] Jaune nodded. "Okay, so I'm as powerful as the Emperor... Good to know... But you still haven't answered my question about my hoodie, Sayla..."

The ice-cream hair colored girl put on a mock embarrased face. [Oh Jaune, you don't remember?] "Remember what?" [Oh well, I'm not surprised, considering you were asleep. Too tired to wake up and react after having slept with those two.] She nodded to Yang and Blake. The latter of which was inspecting the item that the Sith girl had broken. "Jaune," the black haired faunus began, "it's a pregnancy test. Negative..." Jaune returned his attention back to his sister. "Oh, crap... I think I'm gonna be sick..." And that the blonde boy rushed out of his cabin and ran towards his ship's med-bay. "That's actually kind of hot..." Blake muttered, thinking about how Jaune's own sister had the hots for him. Yang looked at Sayla and Blake in disgust. "What the Hell? He's your brother!" The girl shrugged and held up her scroll. [It's normal for Sla'hra to interbreed. We don't suffer any negative side effects from it like the weaker human and faunus races. Jaune was never exposed to that stuff because he was too busy killing stuff. He'll get over it. There'll be plenty of time for me to have babies with him later. Don't worry, I won't harm you or your friends, Jaune would slaughter me for hurting either of you two in any way.] Wait, that could only mean that they were _both_ pregnant!

At this, Yang only had one thing to say. "Dad's gonna kill me..."

AAANNND CHAPTER!

Sorry about this one being on the short side today. But hey, we now know who Sayla is... It's Neo! Yay! Come on, let's face it... We all saw this one coming. Well, I saw it coming since I'm the author! I kinda had this little detail in mind when I first started the story.

Anyways, Jaune's got a small army plus some kind of cult worshipping him. Great! And yes, both Blake and Yang are preggers. Why isn't Neo? Simple, she wasn't in heat when she banged Jaune in his sleep, and she wasn't put into heat because his pheremones had gone stale after Jaune knocked up Yang first. Sla'hra females don't always get pregnant when in heat, it simply increases her chances of getting preggy with a boy. And it does boost her sex-drive. Jaune's stale pheremones only made her horny.

Now that we have all that out of the way, I've got some news! (One of which is sort of the reason why today's chapter is kind of Neo-sized today.) I just recently bought RWBY: Grimm Eclipse for XBOX! I've already played a few hours worth of it and have decided to main as Jaune. (I've already reached level 10 as him!) I've been going solo with him and I have had a great time playing as him.

The other news is that I've decided to start up on a third RWBY crossover story focusing on Harem-King Jaune from another world and being a general badass. Don't worry, my Star Wars fans, Hunters of the Light is still going to be my main story. (There's so much I can do with it!)

But as for my new story, here's a hint...

"Wah dein vokul mahfaeraak ast vaal!"

"Huzrah nu, kul do od, wah aan bok lingrah vod, arhk fin tey, baziik fun, do fin gein!"

Until next time...

LET THE HATE COMMENCE!

(This is gonna be so much fun...)


	10. Baby Drama Start

Okay guys, I'm very sorry about taking so long on this chapter. My computer is still freaky and it didn't save what progress I did have. So I had to start all over. Anyways, heres chapter ten.

I don't own Star Wars or RWBY!

Blake and Yang were currently seated in their shared dorm with the other girls of their team and the girls of JNPR. The pair had recently just left the nurse to check on the conditions of their future children. The medical staff were blown away to see how quickly the new lives were developing. They estimated that the two partners would give birth in about one month. Everyone but CV-03, Jaune, and Sayla, who prefers to be called Neo, was surprised. Apparently, CV forgot to mention that that was all the time it took for a Sla'hra infant to develope and be ready to enter the world. Right now, Yang and Blake were currently answering their friends and teammates' questions.

"H-how good was he?" Was Pyrrha's question. Yang and Blake's memories returned to their time wih Jaune last night. "Oh, he was _amazing..._ " The two purred. All the girls present glared at Yang and Blake in jealousy. Before they could open their mouths to say whatever it was they were going to, Jaune stepped in followed by Neo. And Jaune did _not_ look happy. "Well, you don't have to worry about getting kicked out of Beacon, I spoke with Master Ozpin and Glynda. Ozpin was okay and understood the situation, Glynda however, took some convincing." Blake and Yang adopted hopeful faces. "Does this mean you're not angry with us anymore?" Yang asked.

"Oh, I'm not angry... I'M FURIOUS!" He shouted. ''Just because I've forgiven you guys and vouched for continuing your stay at Beacon, does not mean I'm okay with what you did. Blake, I'm a little less angry with you now that you were mainly driven by being in heat, so I can't blame you too much. But I thought I was training you in self control better than that... Yang, I'm more disappointed in you. It should have been your job to stop her. She's your partner! We're all lucky that you two only have a month until my two firstborns arrive." The two girls' faces fell in shame. They let Jaune down, here he was, training them, and they went and did something that could have ruined their lives. He even warned them not to do it and they still went and did it. He spoke up. "Now I have to deal with your father and uncle, Yang. Let's hope I have enough self control, they'll be here any minute now..." And just like that a blonde man with some blonde stubble and a black haired man that smelled of alcohol barged into the room.

"YOU! YOU"RE THE FUCKER WHO KNOCKED UP MY DAUGHTER!" The blonde man, who Jaune could now confirm as Taiyang, Yang and Ruby's father, grabbed Jaune by the collar of his shirt and lifted the blonde teen into the air. "Sir, if you would please put me down, I would gladly explain to you how this all happened." Jaune calmly said. Not waiting for Taiyan to loosen his grip, Jaune used the Force to force Taiyang to drop Jaune onto his feet. Dusting himself off, Jaune continued. "Thank you, I had previously warned all the girls here that I have a heat cycle of my own, I'm not human, and during this heat cycle, I produced airborne chemicals that when ingested by a member of the opposite sex, their mind will become clouded with a desire to breed with me. Regardless of whether or not I'm willing to procreate with her, she will attempt to mate with me. Since I knew that I have regular cycles, I attempted to seperate myself from the girls in fear of this happening. Things were going well until Blake, who is a faunus, entered her heat cycle. Apparently, she saw me as the most suitable 'partner' and tracked me down. Yang , being Blake's partner, attempted to calm Blake down and get her to call it quits. Following her in the process. In the end, Blake found me and the two caught a whiff of my pheremones, and the rest is history."

Jaune had twisted the truth of the story so that nobody would be in too much trouble, only he and the girls present knew what really happened. Yang went right along with Blake. "Don't worry, I fully intend to take responsiblity for this." Taiyang was still obviously upset, but not red in the face and kill Jaune upset. "Thanks, but that won't be necessary. I'll be taknig the child and raising him or her myself." What? "I read you're academic history, you're great in everything but combat, and according to how Ruby and Yang write about you, you're honestly a good guy. But I can't leave the safety of my daughters and grandchild in the hands of some weakling who can't even defend himself properly. So Yang, Ruby, I want you two to stop seeing this boy, and Jaune, stay the Hell away from my family..."

Jaune looked at Taiyang in surprise. That surprise soon turned into anger. Jaune's instincts raged at him. This man thinks he can simply come in here, and take one of Jaune's mates away? Who just so happens to be one of the mothers of one of his unborn children? This fool needs to be taught a lesson. Before Jaune moved to tear the idiot's head from his shoulders, he reigned in his emotions. Killing his mate's father would get Jaune nowhere. Taking in a deep breath, Jaune spoke while Taiyang had turned around to leave. "You wanna rephrase that old man?" The Sla'hra male challenged.

Taiyang stopped in his tracks and turned around to face Jaune. "What was that, runt?" Jaune allowed a savage grin to emerge. "You heard me, do want to rephrase your statement? Because if not, how about I prove you wrong in a spar. I'll take you and your drunk friend on with just my bare hands only. You guys use whatever you want. I won't use my weapons or Aura." Taiyang shrugged, if this kid has a deathwish, who was he to argue. "I thought you were supposed to be smart. Guess not. You've got balls, I'll give you that though..." If everyone here thought Jaune's grin couldn't get any wider, they were just now proven wrong.

"Fantastic... allow me to show you two to our arena."

AAANNNNDDDD CHAPTER!

Sorry for this one being short, you could call this part one of Baby Drama Start.

NEXT TIME IN THE HUNTERS OF THE LIGHT! JAUNE ARC VS TAIYANG XIAO LONG AND QROW BRANWEN! Let's hope Jaune doesn't kill them. While I'm trying to come up with a good fight scene, I'm gonna be working on my other two fics.


	11. Apologies

Heyall! LaugingMack here! I'm terribly sorry about this, but due to some complications, I will be rewriting/rebooting/whatever-you-wanna-call-it the two stories "Hunters of the Light" and "The Lone Courier". I am very sorry about this. But look at it this way, if you felt these two stories had potential, but you really didn't care for how I was doing things, then this is my opportunity to fix those problems. Like in the future rewrite of "The Lone Courier" Jaune's going to be less angsty and more of just a (slightly) cynical yet humorous asshole who will mock just about anything if he gets the chance. Think Lo Wang from "Shadow Warrior"! (God, I loved those games!)

As for the "Hunters of the Light" rewrite/reboot, Jaune will be slightly nerfed and handicapped in some areas. How? I'm not saying!

The name for the newer Fallout x RWBY crossover will be called "I'm Only Human". Like the song.

I'm still working on a name for the newer Star Wars x RWBY crossover... If you have an idea, please send me a PM or review and who knows... Maybe your suggestion will be the name of the story! 


End file.
